You were made for loving me
by shadymoon
Summary: WIKTT Ein neues Gesetz zwingt Hermine an Snape ein brutaler Mord macht sie zur Vollwaise. Als sie zu zerbrechen droht ist es Snape, der sie auffängt. Was geschieht wenn Voldemort dahinter kommt das er Snape wirlich verloren hat? ACHTUNG die letzten 2 Kapitel wurden überarbeitet, weil sie den Figuren nicht gefielen :)
1. Chapter 1

**Flüche und Fehler**

Die Zahl von Voldemort´s Anhängern hatte sich seit seiner Rückkehr vor 2 Jahren stark erhöht. Ihm hatten sich der Großteil der noch lebenden Riesen, die ehemaligen Dementoren von Azkaban und die Vampire aus Rumänien angeschlossen; und auch die Todesser waren in ihrer Zahl gestiegen. Ihr jüngster Zugang waren drei Siebtklässler aus Hogwarts - Grabbe, Goyle und Draco Malfoy. Noch wußten nur zwei Mitglieder des Ordens davon - Severus Snape, der ihrer „Weihung" beigewohnt hatte; und Albus Dumbledore. Doch es gab noch etwas anderes, daß keinen Grund zur Freude darstellte ... Prof. Snape hatte bei dem letzten Todesser-Treffen in Erfahrung gebracht; daß der Minister vor kurzem unter den Imperius-Fluch von Lucius Malfoy geraten war und dabei ein Gesetz verabschiedet hatte, das jede Muggelstämmige Hexe, die in diesem Jahr Volljährig wurde, in eine Ehe mit einem Reinblütigen Zauberer zwang.

Das war ein schwerer Schlag gegen die Muggel - nahezu jeder Reinblütige Zauberer gehörte inzwischen zu Voldemort´s Kreis. Es galt nun, das im Orden betroffene Mitglied zu schützen - das Gesetz war gültig und konnte nicht mehr revidiert werden.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, daß ich Sie darum bitten muß; doch es gibt niemanden sonst für diese Aufgabe dem ich genug Vertraue. Ich weiß, ich verlange fast unmögliches. Doch ich Bitte Sie, denken Sie darüber nach." Der alte Mann sah seinen engsten Vertrauten aus müden Augen an. Die letzten Jahre hatten stark an ihm gezehrt.

Prof. Snape saß ihm gegenüber in einem der abgegriffenen Chinz-Sessel und sah säuerlich ins Feuer. Verglichen mit Dumbledore´s aktueller Bitte war ein Todesser-Treffen die reinste Party. Er wußte, es war sinnlos abzulehnen. Sie hatten seit Stunden hin und her überlegt; und doch gab es nur eine Lösung. Schließlich, nach einem letzten vergeblichen Versuch seine Freiheit zu behalten, willigte er ein.

"Ich werde es ihr sagen. Lassen Sie mir hier freie Hand. Und, Albus – hören Sie auf so dämlich zu grinsen!"

Dann, ohne sich umzudrehen, ging er hinaus.

Hinter ihm wurde das Lächeln auf Dumbledore´s Gesicht noch breiter. Er hatte gewonnen. Was auch sonst?

Draußen zog Prof. Snape seinen Umhang eng um sich. Einen Imperius-Fluch zu brechen war nicht leicht. Zum aberhundertsten Male verfluchte er, nicht auf Durmstrang eingeschult worden zu sein. Er verließ das Gelände und apparierte zum Grimauld-Platz.

Es war der erste Schultag Ihres siebten Jahres in Hogwarts. Ein im wahrsten Sinne heißer Sommer lag hinter Ihnen - Harry und Ginny waren endlich ein Paar, sehr zur Freude der übrigen Weasley´s. Das heißt, mit Ausnahme von Percy. Er war zwar sehr darum bemüht, stets zu betonen daß er sich mit „diesen Weasley´s" nichts gemein hatte; doch hatte er, kaum das er es erfahren hatte; Ginny einen Heuler geschickt und sie aufgefordert, das letzte bißchen Ehre an ihr zu retten und Harry loszuwerden. Seit dem bekam sie wöchentlich einen solchen Heuler; und jedesmal jagte sie ihn hoch bevor er sich öffnen konnte.

Während Hermine und Harry bis zum Schulanfang im Fuchsbau eingeladen waren; kamen Sie und Ron sich endlich näher. Es ging rasend schnell; alle feierten abends im Garten, und als es spät wurde ging Ron mit ihr spazieren. Etwa eine Stunde später kamen sie wieder; Ron mit glänzenden Augen und Hermine mit Blättern im Haar. Doch noch während er unbeholfen an ihr herumfingerte, bereute Hermine diesen Schritt.

Ron nuschelte Tumbe Liebeserklärungen und seine Küsse wirkten wie die eines alten Karpfens.

Zurück am Tisch wanderten Hermine's Gedanken.

_Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? So hatte ich es mir wirklich nicht vorgestellt.. es war eklig.._Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen. Nein, das war ganz eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen. Seit der 3. Klasse hatte Hermine geglaubt für Ron mehr als Freundschaft zu empfinden, und seine Eifersucht im vierten Jahr hatten das nur bestätigt.

_Aber das war nicht, weil er mich liebte... was sollte das ganze? _

Sie fühlte nichts. Keinen Zorn, keinen Abscheu, in ihr war ein großes Nichts.

_Ich muß hier weg... mir wird schlecht.. _„Entschuldigt Ihr mich bitte? Es ist langsam spät und ich muß noch packen.. Gute Nacht Euch allen." Froh, eine plausible Ausrede gefunden zu haben, lief Hermine ins Haus und warf sich auf ihr Bett in Ginny's Zimmer.

_Hätte ich das doch bloß nicht getan. Ich kann ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Was werden die anderen sagen? Warum nur habe ich den Zeitumkehrer nicht mehr?_

So tief versank sie ins Zweifel und Selbstvorwürfe, daß sie nicht einmal bemerkte als Ginny 2 Stunden später zu Bett ging.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts saßen er, Ginny, Ron, Neville und wieder einmal Luna in einem Abteil; Hermine, die zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden war saß in einem anderen Abteil weit vorne im Zug.

Harry und Ginny turtelten, Luna laß wieder den Klitterer und Neville unterhielt sich gerade mit Ron; als die Abteiltür aufging und Draco mitsamt seinen beiden Gorillas rein kam.

„Potter, hast Dir eine kleine Freundin besorgt, was? Wieviel bezahlt er Dir, Wiesel? Freiwillig bleibt doch keine bei Dir! Andererseits...hast Du ja ohnehin nur gebrauchtes ...!"

Harry und Ron sprangen gleichzeitig auf und Neville zog seinen Zauberstab. Grabbe und Goyle bauten sich vor Ihrem Anführer auf, und Draco trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Paßt gut auf Euer Schlammblut auf; sonst könnte es passieren daß Ihr bald nur noch zu zweit seid."

Mit einem spöttischen Blick auf Ginny ging er weiter. Seine Gorillas folgten ihm wie Hunde ihrem Herren.

„Was für ein mieses Schwein! Warum kann der nicht einfach krepieren?" Harry's Augen glitzerten vor Zorn. Ginny legte Ihrem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Laß Ihn, er ist es nicht Wert. Keiner von denen ist es."

In der großen Halle begann der erste Abend wie immer mit der Zuordnung der neuen Schüler in die 4 Häuser. Nachdem die knapp 60 Schüler und Schülerinnen ihrem Haus zugewiesen waren, erhob sich Dumbledore zu seiner Ansprache.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Diejenigen, die in ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts sind; möchte ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen daß Ihnen dieses Jahr die Möglichkeit eines Praktikums angeboten wird. Die Praktika beginnen in 14 Tagen und dauern bis zu den Weihnachtsferien an; zusätzlich zum täglichen Unterricht.

Ebenso möchte ich darauf Aufmerksam machen, daß der Wald am Rande des Schulgeländes für jeden Schüler verboten ist. Zudem kann eine Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wie immer im Büro von Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister, eingesehen werden.

Bevor wir nun zu dem heiß ersehnten Essen kommen, erlaubt mir eine letzte Information.

Unser geschätzter Professor Snape hat zugestimmt, zusätzlich zu dem Fach Zaubertränke den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen.

Leider kann er im Moment nicht bei uns sein; aber ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet diese Veränderung im Lehrplan genießen"

Und nun, Guten Appetit!"

Ein neuer Lehrer oder zumindest die Übernahme eines weiteren Faches wurde normalerweise stürmisch begrüßt. Heute allerdings war der Applaus ähnlich verhalten wie damals bei Prof. Lupin; nur die Slytherin´s johlten vor Vergnügen - sie verehrten Ihren Hauslehrer.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel aus. Harry und Ron hatten vor Empörung laut aufgeschrien. „Schlimm genug daß ich diesen schmierigen Mistkerl weiter in Zaubertränke ertragen muß; aber acht Stunden Snape in einer Woche? Das kann unmöglich Dumbledore´s ernst sein!"

Ron stimmte Harry zu; während Neville schrecklich grün wurde und so stark zitterte, daß er fast vom Stuhl fiel. „Hat Dumbledore eben wirklich _genießen _gesagt?"

Neville hatte gehofft, nun da er sich im letzten Jahr gegen Zaubertränke entschieden hatte endlich einen Snape-freien Unterricht zu haben. Er hatte nach wie vor schreckliche Angst vor ihm.

„Du findest das natürlich gut, oder?" fuhr Ron Hermine an. Er war seit dem letzten Abend unglaublich wütend auf sie. Sie war einfach gegangen; sie hatte nicht mehr mit ihm geredet – dabei hatte er geglaubt, daß sie nun ein Paar wären.

Ich .. Du hast Recht, Ron, ich finde das sogar sehr gut. Ich glaube daß er uns sehr viel über dieses Fach beibringen kann. MERLIN; seit wie vielen Jahren arbeitet er schon als Spion für den Orden," zischte sie; „und wie lange wollt Ihr beide Euch noch wie Kinder benehmen? Ich hab keinen Appetit mehr; entschuldigt mich bitte." Damit stand sie auf und ging aus der Halle. _Mein Kopf bringt mich heute noch um... Jungs sind so bescheuert!_

Draußen auf dem Gang war es totenstill. Alle Schüler waren in der großen Halle, und so hallten Ihre Schritte von den Wänden wieder wie das regelmäßige Ticken einer Uhr. Sie würde sich bei Mdme Pomfrey etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen holen und dann - dann würde sie sich ihr Schulsprecherzimmer einrichten. Die Schulsprecher erhielten immer ein einzelnes Zimmer im jeweiligen Haus; das gehörte zu den Privilegien. Auch konnte Sie Strafen erteilen und Punkte vergeben oder abziehen, soweit es gerechtfertigt war.

So spät abends, ohne die üblichen Geräusche, wirkten die Gänge seltsam lang und groß. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, an der die Statue einer Hexe mit einer ungewöhnlich langen Nase stand, bemerkte sie eine Person die wenige Schritte vor ihr den Gang entlang schlurfte. Durch die hohen Fenster schien das Mondlicht hinein und beleuchtete die Gestalt. Lange Haare hingen über die Schultern, der Mann stützte sich beim gehen mit einer Hand an der Mauer ab und schwankte leicht beim gehen. Unsicher was Sie tun sollte, ging Hermine etwas schneller bis sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war und das Gesicht sehen konnte.

Prof. Severus Snape war bleicher als sonst. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, schloß er die Augen und lehnte sich kraftlos an die Wand - Hermine schien er nicht mal wahr zu nehmen.

Sie aber erkannte, daß ihr Lehrer verletzt war und Hilfe brauchte. „Professor?" Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar, doch Snape schreckte auf. Er hatte sie wirklich nicht bemerkt. Snape sagte nichts. Er stand nur da, von der Wand gestützt und sah sie an. Abwartend, fast lauernd. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Raubtier.

„Sir, brauchen Sie Hilfe? Professor..?"

„Danke, ich benötige keine Hilfe!" kratzte Snape´s Stimme durch den Raum.

„Natürlich...," sagte sie leise, „ allerdings wollte ich ohnehin zu Mdme Pomfrey. Ich begleite Sie also einfach ein Stück."


	2. Chapter 2

**Was verbirgst Du, Severus Snape?**

Prof. Snape bemühte sich um einen gewissen Abstand, während er neben Hermine zum Krankenflügel ging. Sein Blickfeld wurde immer häufiger dunkel, als legte sich ein Schleier über seine Augen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust nahm immer mehr zu, inzwischen war er so stark geworden daß er kaum mehr Luft bekam. Sein Umhang war von Blut durchtränkt und klebte an ihm.

Hermine bemerkte davon nichts und ging schweigend neben ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke durch die verlassenen Gänge. Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, daß es nicht sehr gut um ihn stand. Sie hörte seine knappen, rasselnden Atemzüge und ihr entging auch nicht, daß er zusehends langsamer ging. Schließlich blieb sie stehen.

„Professor? Sollen wir einen Moment warten? Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen..?"

Snape sah sie an; sein Blick war nicht klar wie sonst; sondern verschleiert und irgendwie weit fort.

Seine Stimme war leise, ein Flüstern fast, als er antwortete: „Nein, danke, Ms. Granger. Es ist ja nicht mehr weit."

„Kommen Sie.." sagte sie, sanfter als sie es wollte, griff um seine Taille und legte sich seinen rechten Arm um die Schulter.

Er wollte protestieren, doch Hermine ließ es nicht gelten. „Es sind keine Schüler unterwegs, niemand wird uns sehen. Also lassen Sie sich bitte helfen.!"

Sie kamen wirklich ungesehen zum Krankenflügel, wo Hermine Snape auf einen Stuhl half und nach Mdme Pomfrey rief. Sie hastete aus ihrem kleinen Büro seitlich des Krankensaals, wo auch ihr Zaubertrank-Vorrat aufbewahrt wurde.

„Mdme Pomfrey? Kommen Sie bitte, Prof. Snape ist verletzt."

Die Medi-Hexe - scheinbar gar nicht überrascht von dieser Nachricht, schritt zügig auf Hermine zu. Hinter ihr war Snape vom Stuhl zu Boden gesunken.

Mdme Pomfrey drehte ihn auf den Rücken, und jetzt erst sah Hermine den zerfetzten Umhang, den blutdurchnäßten Stoff und die stark blutende Wunde darunter.

„Oh mein.." Hermine schluckte.

„Kannst Du etwa kein Blut sehen, Kindchen? Dann kann ich Dich hier nicht gebrauchen..!"

„Nein, ähm, ich meine, doch schon, ich meine nur.., was verursacht so eine Wunde?"

„Ach, da gibt es so einiges...hilf´ mir mal ihn hier rauf zu legen." Sie hatte mit einem kurzen Flick ihres Zauberstabes eine Trage neben Snape erscheinen lassen.

Gemeinsam hoben sie den noch immer bewußtlosen Mann auf die Trage, die sich dann selbsttätig erhob und sich dann auf ein Bett nahe eines der großen Fenster wieder herabsenkte.

„Das war ein Fluch - und ein sehr übler noch dazu. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie derjenige aussieht der das getan hat."

„Was meinen Sie?" Hermine half der Medi-Hexe dabei, ihm den Umhang und sein Hemd auszuziehen. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick auf seinen Körper; er war sehr schlank, aber athletisch; seine Haut war weiß und eben, aber von feinen Narben gezeichnet. Die offene Wunde zog sich vom linken Schlüsselbein bis zum untersten Rippenbogen.

„Severus Snape ist ein hervorragender Duellist. Er kennt Flüche die andere niemals anwenden könnten und - nun, sagen wir mal der Satz mit Gedanken töten ist ihm nicht fremd."

„Mit Gedanken...? Sie meinen, er ..." "Allerdings, er beherrscht Non-Verbale Zauber wie kein zweiter Magier auf dieser Welt. Man muß also sehr schnell sein, um einen Zauber an ihm zu wirken.."

Mdme Pomfrey säuberte die Wunde und schloß sie schließlich mit einem Zauber.

„Eigentlich ein Jammer, daß er sein Talent nicht an seine Kinder weitergeben kann." sagte sie leise und blickte den schlafenden Mann nachdenklich an.

"Aber er ist auch schon zu lang allein. Welche Frau würde so ein Leben teilen wollen?"

„Es gab also nie eine Frau, die mit ihm leben wollte?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Mdme Pomfrey war ins plappern geraten, scheinbar wollte sie das alles schon lange einmal jemandem erzählen. „Es gab da einmal eine junge Frau. Lange ist es her...über 20 Jahre. Sie waren zusammen Schüler hier auf Hogwarts. Aber als er begann für den Orden zu arbeiten und offiziell ein Todesser wurde, hat sie ihn verlassen. Er konnte ihr nie die Wahrheit sagen...sie ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben. Ich glaube er hat nie aufgehört sie zu lieben. Als sie starb war er gebrochen. Seit dem hat er nie wieder jemanden an sich heran gelassen."

Sie seufzte. „Schade. Es ist genau daß was er bräuchte." Hermine hatte während den Erzählungen der Medi-Hexe unbewußt die Hand von Snape ergriffen und streichelte sie sanft. Ein leises Stöhnen ließ beide zusammen fahren.

Mdme Pomfrey räusperte sich - ihr war bewußt geworden daß sie eindeutig zu viel erzählt hatte.

„Er wird eine Narbe zurück behalten...aber daß ist egal. Wenn dieser Fluch ihn nur ein klein wenig stärker getroffen hätte, wäre die Lunge zerrissen worden. Dieser Trank hier," sagte sie und flößte ihm eine golden glitzernde Flüssigkeit ein; „wird ihm eine schmerzfreie Nacht ermöglichen. Er wird jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen. Die Wunde ist noch nicht ausgeheilt, daß dauert noch ein paar Wochen, aber er wird morgen wieder Unterrichten können. Bitte...was ich Dir erzählt habe, solltest Du besser für Dich behalten. Er bringt mich um wenn er es erfährt.

Sag mal... wo ich Dich so ansehe; Du siehst aus als könntest einen Stärkungstrank gebrauchen..?" Hermine richtete sich auf, und das Pochen in Ihrem Kopf wurde stärker.

„Nein, Danke Mdme. Pomfrey; aber wenn Sie etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen hätten..?"

„Natürlich, Kindchen. Warte kurz." Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

Hermine schaute auf den schlafenden Snape. Eine Decke verbarg jetzt seinen Körper, doch ließen sich noch immer die Konturen erahnen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein ungewohnt friedlicher Ausdruck, und zum ersten Mal war die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen nicht zu sehen. In Ihren Gedanken versunken strich sie Ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und glitt mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Konturen seiner Lippen, seines Kinns... _Er sieht so sanft aus.._

„Chmhm..!" Die Medi-Hexe stand neben ihr, was Hermine deutlich machte daß sie noch immer Snape´s Gesicht streichelte.

„Er hat sehr schöne Züge, nicht wahr?" fragte sie Hermine, die ob der Frage ganz überrascht war. „Nun,..ja, hat er. Nur schade daß er immer so kalt ist."

„Er hat mir erzählt, daß Du dich für ein Praktikum bei ihm beworben hast?" fragte sie, wohl um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Habe ich, ja. Aber, ich glaube nicht daß er mich nehmen wird." Mdme Pomfrey sah sie fragend an.

„Naja, sehen Sie; außer mir hat sich noch Draco Malfoy beworben; und.._er _ist uns Gryffindors nicht gerade gewogen.."

„Ach, Unsinn. Dieser ganze Quatsch mit den Streitereien zwischen den Häusern ist doch nur Gehabe. Ich weiß, daß er Mr. Malfoy nicht nehmen wird. Der interessiert sich nicht für Tränke und er strengt sich auch nicht besonders an. Aber, daß haben Malfoys ja noch nie getan. Er hält viel von Deinen Fähigkeiten.

Was wirst Du denn nach Hogwarts machen?"

„Ich...Prof. Dumbledore hat mir eine Assistentenstelle angeboten. Er meinte, wenn Prof. McGonnagal den Schuldienst verläßt, würde er mich gerne als Ihre Nachfolgerin sehen. Aber.. ich muß mir daß noch mal überlegen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich wirklich eine gute Lehrerin wäre. Und ich finde Verwandlung nicht ganz so spannend.."

Mdme Pomfrey hatte inzwischen Tee ausgeschenkt und Hermine nahm den Heiltrank gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen ein.

Die Medi-Hexe setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als Prof. Dumbledore die Krankenstation betrat.

„Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?" fragte er als er neben dem inzwischen schlafenden Snape stand.

„Er hatte eine große offene Wunde auf der Brust, ein Splinter-Fluch wie es aussieht. Ich konnte die Wunde schließen aber er sollte die nächsten 2-3 Wochen besser keine Duelle ausfechten. Ich bin froh, daß Ms. Granger hier ihn gefunden und hergebracht hat."

Sie deutete auf Hermine, die etwas abseits von den beiden stand. Hermine aber hörte sie nicht. Sie reagierte auch nicht als Dumbledore sie ansprach.

Sie starrte auf Ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Ihre Gedanken drehten sich:_ Wer hatte ihn angegriffen? Und warum? War er wieder für den Orden unterwegs gewesen? _

Erst als Prof. Dumbledore nach Ihrem Arm griff wurden Ihre Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie Ihm geholfen haben. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit für Sie, sich auszuruhen. Bitte, gehen Sie jetzt, Hermine. Er wird morgen wieder ganz der alte sein. ..._Fürchte ich_.." setzte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Was wird morgen sein..?**

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen als Hermine eintrat. Sie war mehrere Stunden im Krankensaal gewesen ohne es zu merken.

Ihr Zimmer befand sich in der Turmspitze über den Mädchenschlafräumen. Das Paßwort, Rose Red; hatte sie sich selbst ausgesucht. Es stammte aus einem Film, den sie Zuhause in den Ferien gesehen hatte. Außerdem fand sie die Lateinischen Paßwörter langweilig.

Der Raum war in den Hausfarben gehalten - Generell hatte Hermine nichts gegen Rot und Gold; doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie eine Vorliebe für Silber und Schwarz entwickelt. Auch Hermine selbst hatte sich verändert. Ihr buschiges Haar war jetzt dunkler und glatt; sie legte mehr Wert auf ihr äußeres, sehr zur Freude ihrer Mutter; Ihr Körper war um fast 15 cm in der Länge gewachsen und ihre Figur brachte ihr zahlreiche neidische Blicke ein.

Hermine nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag ein paar Änderungen in der Dekoration zu machen. In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett, auf das Hermine sich erschöpft fallen lies. Snape hatte also ein Geheimnis. Irgend etwas nagte an Ihr, und sie entschloß etwas über diese Geheimnisvolle Frau zu erfahren. Krummbein, Ihr Kater, rollte sich auf ihrem Bauch zusammen und schnurrte zufrieden. Hier lag er am liebsten, so konnte er stets das ruhige Pochen spüren, wenn ihr Blut durch die Aorta gepumpt wurde.. Dann wußte er, alles war gut.

Hermine spürte nicht, wie sich Ihre Gedanken im Schlaf verloren.

Der nächste morgen begann für die meisten Schüler wie jeder andere auch. Als Hermine zum Gryffindor-Tisch kam, entdeckte sie einen zwar noch immer bleichen, aber wie gewohnt mürrisch blickenden Snape am Lehrertisch.

Remus Lupin, der seit dem vergangenen Jahr Zauberkunst unterrichtete, unterhielt sich angeregt mit Prof. McGonnagal; Dumbledore scherzte ausgelassen mit Mdme. Hooch.

Snape sah auf als sie zu ihrem Platz ging. War das ein Lächeln? Nein, sicher nicht..oder? Unsicher lächelte Sie leicht zurück, Snape zeigte jedoch keine Reaktion. Hermine fühlte wie ihr ein Eiswürfel in den Magen plumpste.

Die Posteulen trafen ein und Hermine bekam die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.Was Sie auf der Titelseite laß, verschlug ihr den Atem:

**Anschlag auf Zaubereiminister - Täter entkommt unerkannt!**

_Ein bislang unbekannter Täter ist in der vergangenen Nacht in die privaten Räume von Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fugde eingedrungen. Der Attentäter versuchte den Minister mit einem Splinter-Fluch zu töten, die rechtzeitig herbei eilenden Auroren konnten den Minister jedoch außer Gefahr bringen._

_Von dem unbekannten Mann blieb als einzige Spur eine Blutlache zurück. Die Auroren bestreiten allerdings den Täter verletzt zu haben. Hat sich der Täter auf der Flucht selbst verletzt? Alle Einzelheiten S. 5..._

Das war es also.. Hermine laß den Artikel, stellte aber fest daß dort nichts anderes stand als auf der Titelseite.

Während des Frühstücks sah Snape nicht mehr zu ihr hinüber, und auch als sie später kurz vor dem Mittagessen alle in seinem Klassenraum saßen würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Aus irgend einem Grund machte sie genau das nervös.

Der Klassenraum war völlig abgedunkelt, nur unter den Kesseln waren leicht grünliche Flammen zu sehen. Snape verhielt sich wie immer, abgesehen davon daß er sich etwas vorsichtiger bewegte. Aber daß fiel niemandem sonst auf. "Wir beginnen heute mit der Zubereitung von Heiltränken mit Lichtempfindlichen Zutaten. Falls jemand von Ihnen auf die grandiose Idee kommen sollte, einen Lichtzauber zu verwenden," sagte er etwas lauter und mit einem bösartigen Blick; "wird es mir ein diabolisches Vergnügen sein, diesen jemand die kommenden Monate eines besseren zu belehren...!" Ein leises Rascheln, und mehrere Zauberstäbe verschwanden wieder.

"Der heutige Zaubertrank dient dazu, Körpereigenes Blut nach einem hohen Blutverlust zu regenerieren. Mdme Pomfrey war so freundlich mich daran zu erinnern, daß die Schuleigenen Bestände aufgestockt werden müssen. Ich erwarte einwandfreie Arbeit von Ihnen. Sie finden alle notwendigen Zutaten auf Ihren Tischen vor sich. Die Art der Zubereitung," hier machte er eine kleine Pause und hinter ihm leuchtete eine Schrift an der Wand auf "steht hier. Sie haben eine Stunde. Beginnen Sie jetzt!"

Am Ende der Stunde hatten fast alle es geschafft, die Aufgabe in den Sand zu setzen. Snape´s Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt. Nachdem alle eine Probe ihres Tranks an seinem Pult abgeliefert hatten, warf er die Schüler hinaus um die fehlende Trankmenge alleine aufzustocken. Eigentlich hatten nur 2 seiner Schüler einen brauchbaren Trank zustande gebracht.

„Ms. Granger - bleiben Sie noch einen Moment." Ron und Harry wollten an der Tür warten, doch im gleichen Moment flog die Tür vor ihren Nasen ins Schloß.

„Ms. Granger - ich habe genug Zeit gehabt über Ihre Bewerbung nachzudenken. Sie erfüllen zwar durchaus die nötigen Voraussetzungen - Ihre ZAG-Noten sind hervorragend. Allerdings habe ich entschieden, in diesem Jahr keinen Praktikumsplatz anzubieten."

„Oh..." Hermine fühlte wie ihr etwas sehr schweres in den Magen sank.

„Warum wollten Sie ausgerechnet ein Praktikum bei mir? Soweit ich weiß, hat Prof. McGonnagal noch einen Platz frei?"

„Sir, ich... ich möchte mehr wissen über Zaubertränke und Ihre Inhaltsstoffe; ich möchte nicht nur lernen wie sie wirken sondern insbesondere warum welche Zutat ausgerechnet die eine Wirkung hat. Ich habe Ihren Werdegang gelesen; ich weiß daß Sie mit Abstand der einzige Zauberer in ganz Britannien sind, der mir dieses Wissen vermitteln kann. Und," sie holte tief Luft; „Sie sind der einzige Professor der mich vor Herausforderungen stellt."

Snape sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dann sagte er: „Ich verstehe. Nun gut, Ms. Granger. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Eine Assistentin käme mir in der Tat gelegen."

Snape drehte sich um und fegte dabei aus Versehen einen Stapel Papiere vom Pult. Als er sich danach bückte um sie aufzuheben stieß er mit dem Oberkörper gegen seinen Pult, und ein rasender Schmerz schoß durch seinen Körper. Er atmete scharf ein und richtete sich wieder auf, einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder sehen konnte, hob Hermine gerade die Unterlagen auf.

„Sie sollten sich noch etwas schonen.. Mdme. Pomfrey sagte es wird noch ein paar Wochen dauern bis die Wunde voll ausgeheilt ist."

Er sah sie fragend an. Dann blitzte Erkennen in seinen dunklen Augen auf. „Ich...schulde Ihnen wohl meinen Dank. Doch wenn Sie klug sind, behalten Sie das für sich!"

Das war kein Rat; Hermine wußte das. Es war eine Warnung.

Hermine schluckte.. „Ich sagte bereits, daß es niemand erfahren wird."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann fiel ihm ein, weswegen er sie zurückbehalten hatte.

"Ms. Granger, welchen Unterricht haben Sie als nächstes?"

"Verwandlung"

"Schön..." sagte er knapp, dann ging er zum Kamin, warf etwas in die Flammen und sprach eine Sekunde später mit Prof. McGonnagal :"Minerva, Ms. Granger muß mir hier einen Moment zur Hand gehen - sorgen Sie bitte dafür daß man ihr die Hausaufgaben mitteilt."

Hermine sah für einen kurzen Moment das erstaunte Gesicht Ihrer Hauslehrerin bevor die grünen Flammen erloschen.

„Folgen Sie mir." Sagte er und verschwand durch eine Tür, die Sie in all den Jahren noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Vielleicht aber war es auch eine von jenen Türen, die nur auf Wunsch erschienen.

Hermine ging zögernd in den Raum hinein - drinnen brannten einige wenige Kerzen die den Raum schwach erhellten, ein großer Schreibtisch aus schwerem Holz stand in der Mitte des Raumes und an den Wänden kletterten unzählige Regale hinauf, vollgestellt mit Einmachgläsern aus denen es seltsam leuchtete; mit Flaschen in denen die Flüssigkeiten der Schwerkraft trotzten, und mit Goldfischglasartigen Behältern, in denen eigenartige Lebewesen eingelegt waren. Snape´s Büro war wirklich nicht für jeden Geschmack etwas.

"Setzen sie sich." Vor seinem Schreibtisch erschien ein alter aber bequem wirkender Sessel.

„Nein, Danke. ..Professor, was...?" Snape unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

"Was ich von Ihnen will? Wie alt sind sie jetzt, Ms. Granger?"

"ich..ähm, bin 17. 17 1/2, um genau zu sein."

Snape lächelte leise, was Hermine noch mehr verunsicherte.

"Ms. Granger, Morgen wird ein Abgesandter vom Zauberei-Ministerium nach Hogwarts kommen und ein neu verabschiedetes Gesetz bekannt geben. Ein Gesetz, daß, wie ich und auch Prof. Dumbledore befürchten, auch und insbesondere Sie betrifft."

Hermine war nun gänzlich verwirrt.

„Mich betrifft? Worum geht es denn?"

„Um Muggelgeborene besser zu integrieren - so heißt es offiziell - sollen Pflicht-Ehen geschlossen werden. Diese Begründung ist natürlich absoluter Humbug! Die Pflicht-Ehen sind eine Idee von Lucius Malfoy, um Sie in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Daher ist daß Gesetz auf alle Hexen beschränkt, die muggelstämmig sind und noch in diesem Jahr volljährig werden. Dieses Gesetz tritt morgen in Kraft.

Vielleicht wollen Sie sich jetzt doch setzen?" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig Schadenfroh. Auch wenn man ihm ungewünscht zur Hilfe kam hatte man keine besonderen Nettigkeiten von ihm zu erwarten.

"Mich? Aber nein, wenn es alle betrifft die in diesem Jahr volljährig werden dann betrifft es gerade mich nicht - ich habe im Januar Geburtstag!"

"Das ist leider vollkommen falsch. Wissen Sie, es ist dem Ministerium bekannt daß Sie in ihrem 3. Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt haben - die Stunden die Sie so wiederholen konnten wurden auf Ihr eigentliches Alter angerechnet - daß bedeutet Sie werden in zwei Monaten 18. "

Hermine war geschockt. Sie schaute auf einen besonders ekligen Wurm in einem der Gläser, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Dann, nach einer Weile, drehte sie sich zu Ihrem Zaubertranklehrer um.

"Was bedeutet das..?"

"Ms. Granger, benutzen Sie ihren Verstand. Das bedeutet, daß Lucius Malfoy beabsichtigt Sie zu heiraten. Nach dem Selbstmord von Narzissa und diesen neuen Gesetz kann er nun ganz legal um Ihre Hand anhalten. Es wird keine Konkurrenz geben die Ihnen eine Ausflucht bieten könnte."

„Gut und schön, aber ich bin doch nicht verpflichtet ihn zu heiraten? Ich habe doch sicher Zeit und kann wählen..?"

„Das Ministerium gesteht den betreffenden Frauen eine Bedenkzeit von 7 Tagen zu; beginnend ab morgen. In dieser Zeit werden schriftliche Anträge um Ihre Person eintreffen, und mit Ablauf der Frist müssen Sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht entschieden haben, entscheidet das Ministerium für Sie. Lucius Malfoy wird alles daran setzen, Sie zu besitzen. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind bereits wohlbekannt. Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat seit langem ein starkes Interesse an Ihnen. Nichts öffnet ihm einen direkteren Weg zu Potter´s Vernichtung als Sie in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Mehr noch; da er Harry selbst nicht schaden kann will er sich ...woanders auslassen."

Snape hatte ruhig und sehr bedacht gesprochen, fast als wäge er jedes einzelne Wort ab.

"Und was soll ich tun?"

"Der Schulleiter und ich haben lange darüber beraten. Es geht hierbei einzig um den Schutz Ihrer Person als Teil des Ordens. Nun, wir haben auch eine Lösung gefunden. Ms. Granger - ." Snape stockte im Satz. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, und Snape, der bislang so souverän und kühl gesprochen hatte, schienen nun die rechten Worte zu fehlen. Dann, nach fast einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien; blickte er der Schülerin in die Augen. "Ms. Granger, Sie werden meine Frau werden."


	4. Chapter 4

Bedtimestory; Hermine87, Anaralasia & NAZ1984 – Ihr seid so lieb! Vielen Dank, ich hatte wirklich schlimmstes befürchtet – es ist mein erster Versuch einer Fanfic. Ich hoffe die weiteren Kapitel gefallen Euch genau so sehr.

In diesem Chap habe ich versucht den gedanklichen Zwiespalt der beiden mit ein wenig Galgenhumor darzustellen – ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen. Also, mit einem lachenden Auge lesen, ja?

**Dunkle Augen, Neige im Glas..**

"WAS?" sie sah Snape entsetzt an.

Severus blickte reichlich genervt auf die junge Frau vor ihm.

_Hervorragend, herzlichen Dank, Albus! Dafür verdienst Du ein extra-großes Zitronen-Bonbon! Oh, ja; extra groß! Damit es schon beim Lutschen weh tut! Wäre ich doch nach Durmstrang gegangen.. _dachte er mit unverhohlenem Zorn.

Ihm war klar, daß er es Ihr erklären mußte.

"Sehen Sie", begann er ungeduldig; "Es kommt für diese Aufgabe nur jemand in Frage, der reinblütiger Abstammung aber auch in der Lage ist, Sie vor dem dunklen Lord zu schützen. Denken Sie darüber nach.."

Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe ähnlich reagiert. Sie können mir glauben, eine Neunmalkluge Alleswisserin ist nicht gerade das was ich mir als Lebenspartnerin vorstelle!"

Hermine schaute in die Flammen des großen Kamins. Zuerst schwirrten Ihre Gedanken durch Ihren Kopf; doch Hermine´s rationaler Verstand brachte schnell eine gewisse Ruhe hinein.

_Ich? DEN Heiraten? Mir wird schlecht.. Also gut, mal ruhig überlegen...Snape bietet sich an mich zu heiraten.. das kann ja heiter werden.. Er kann mich schützen, doch wer kann es noch? Welche andere Möglichkeit habe ich? Harry? Nein, nicht reinblütig. _

_Ron? Bei Merlin's Eiern, ganz sicher nicht! Die Weasleys wären das erste Ziel von Malfoy. Er würde das niemals hinnehmen. Snape? Er steht Voldemort nahe, aber er arbeitet für den Orden...Er würde mich nicht ausliefern... hoffe ich._

_Aber er ist abscheulich - er hat mich nie fair behandelt; mich beleidigt und erniedrigt. Und das hat ihm sicher auch Spaß gemacht. Warum sollte er mich dann heiraten? Und wird Voldemort nicht verlangen daß er mich ihm übergibt?_

Hermine fragte Snape. Als er antwortete, sprach er als würde er es einem kleinen Kind erklären.

"Ich tue es weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist. Außerdem schulde ich Dumbledore einen Gefallen. Den strahlenden Helden in schimmernder Rüstung suchen Sie bei mir vergebens. Und zu Ihrer anderen Frage; Die Familien der Todesser stehen unter seinem Schutz - das heißt, solange er dem betreffenden Todesser gewogen ist. Es ist ein Teil des Paktes den er mit allen Todessern geschlossen hatt. Ich muß dem dunklen Lord nur glaubhaft machen, daß Sie...mir teu ergeben sind."

Snape hatte unmerklich gezögert. Dann fuhr er fort: „Das stellt kein Problem dar. Meine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik sind weit genug ausgebildet daß der dunkle Lord nicht in meine Gedanken vordringen kann."

"Aber... Sie hassen Muggel?" sagte Sie und blickte ihn leicht herausfordernd an. Immerhin, war er ein Slytherin.. und hatte Ihr und Ihren Freunden - na ja, mehr Ihren Freunden als Ihr - seit dem ersten Schultag ziemlich zugesetzt.

Snape hielt Ihrem Blick stand. _Angst hat sie nicht vor mir.. _ dachte er sich. **_Warum eigentlich nicht?_** piepste eine Stimme leicht verärgert in seinem Kopf.

"Sie zählen nicht zu meinen ständigen Hausgästen. Und ich erwarte, daß dies auch so bleibt - also lassen Sie es sich nicht einfallen Ihre Freunde ohne meine Erlaubnis in mein Haus einzuladen!"

Hermine sah ihn kühl an. _Eben doch noch ganz das alte Arschloch!_

„Dennoch, nein; ich hasse Muggel nicht. Ich bevorzuge lediglich die Gesellschaft von **_Intelligenten_** Wesen."

Diese Aussage war so dreist und beleidigend, das Hermine sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckte.

Snape goß eine Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser und reichte ihr eines.

„Was ist das?" Hermine hatte ihm zwar immer mehr vertraut als ihre Freunde, doch gehörte es nicht zu seinen Gewohnheiten großzügig zu sein. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie gerade jetzt etwas von ihm annehmen sollte.

„Whiskey. So wie Sie aussehen können Sie den jetzt gebrauchen. Außerdem trinke ich nicht gern allein, also nehmen Sie!" Ungeduldig drückte er ihr das Glas einfach in die Hand; ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der neben ihrem stand.

Sie saßen so eine Weile schweigend und Whiskey-Trinkend - der erste Schluck hatte Hermine in der Kehle gebrannt und sie heftig Husten lassen; doch nach dem dritten fand sie sogar den Geschmack angenehm.

„Also gut", sagte sie; „Ich bin einverstanden. Da gibt es jedoch einige Dinge die wir vorher noch klären sollten."

Snape nickte.

„Ich möchte meine Eltern bei unserer Hochzeit dabei haben. Und ich will sie regelmäßig sehen."

Er nickte.

„Auch meine Freunde werden mich besuchen dürfen - und ich sie."

Snape´s Blick wurde dunkel, er sagte aber nichts.

„Und, ich bestehe darauf daß Sie mich wie ein Mensch behandeln, und nicht wie Kaugummi an Ihrer Schuhsohle!"

„Was ist _Kaugummi_? Wie auch immer, ich ... bin einverstanden. Unter einer Bedingung. Wenn ich von Ihnen verlange etwas zu tun wird es getan werden. Hören, und gehorchen! Sollte es zu einer gefährlichen Situation kommen habe ich keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Und erwarten Sie keine Sonderbehandlung nur weil Sie meinen Namen tragen. Nun, einverstanden?" Seine Stimme war bei den letzten Worten tiefer geworden.

„Einverstanden. Nur eine Frage hätte ich noch..: Warum tun Sie es wirklich?"

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Wenn ich es nicht tue; wer sonst wäre da um diesen Part zu übernehmen? Prof. Dumbledore vertraut mir - daß sollten Sie auch tun. Ich tue es weil es notwendig ist - und es keine andere Lösung gibt. Außerdem...hat mir der Schulleiter eine nicht geringe Gehaltserhöhung angeboten. Ich werde schließlich auch für Ihren Unterhalt sorgen müssen." Er lächelte. Es war ein seltener Anblick. Hermine spürte ein seltsam angenehmes Ziehen im Bauch. Allerdings blieb ihr anhand dieser Aussage auch die Luft weg.


	5. Chapter 5

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine sehr schlecht. Sie hatte einen Alptraum. Sie hatte gerade Snape geheiratet, als Harry durch eine Menge von Todessern brach und etwas schrie. Snape verwandelte sich in Voldemort; und sie selbst lag plötzlich auf einer Art Altar, und ein höhnisch grinsender Lucius Malfoy sagte "Du gehörst mir, Schlampe!" Dann riß er Ihr die Kleider vom Leib und vergewaltigte sie. Hermine erwachte mit einem Schrei. Ihr Spiegel murmelte etwas daß sie nicht verstand und verfiel sogleich wieder in leises Schnarchen. Hermine aber konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Der Traum war zu real gewesen - sie hatte Malfoy sogar riechen können. Schaudernd zog sie Ihren warmen Samtmantel über, der in den Farben von Gryffindor gehalten war; und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war fast vier als sie sich vor den großen Kamin setzte. Gedankenverloren schaute sie in die Flammen, ohne sie zu sehen. _Ich muß mich ablenken,_ _ein bisschen leichte Lektüre und Du vergisst diesen blöden Traum ganz schnell. _ Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und schlich sich aus dem Portraitloch hinaus.

Die fette Dame schnarchte laut und zufrieden.

Die Türen der Bibliothek waren verschlossen, aber ein einfacher Alohomora löste das Problem. Ohne Ziel schlenderte Hermine durch die vielen Gänge mit unzähligen Büchern, als sie im Licht ihres Zauberstabes die Jahrbücher entdeckte. Sie rechnete kurz nach, und nahm sich dann die Ausgaben der Jahre 1983- 1985.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Ziemlich in der Mitte des Jahrbuch´s von 1984 war ein Foto von Sirius, Remus und James. Aber im Hintergrund erkannte Hermine die vertraute Gestalt eines hageren Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie vergrößerte das Bild mit Ihrem Zauberstab und konnte nun auch das Mädchen deutlich sehen, das sich in seine Arme schmiegte. Hermine berührte das Gesicht des Mädchens mit ihrem Zauberstab und ihr Name erschien auf dem Bild.

„Merlin... das ist ja..!" Sie hörte ein Geräusch, ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, löschte das Licht und kauerte sich unter einen Tisch. Sie hatte zwar nichts getan, aber sie wollte nicht unbedingt in die Fänge von Filch geraten.

Es war tatsächlich Filch. Aber...er war nicht allein. Mdme Pince, die verknöcherte Bibliothekarin, schmiegte sich kichernd in seine Arme. „Oh, Argus, ich habe mich so nach diesem Moment gesehnt." Mit einem schmachtenden Seufzer warf sie sich ihm an die Brust und beide versanken in heftiges Knutschen.

_Oh, Merlin, bitte nicht das..._

Die beiden Turteltauben bemerkten Hermine nicht, sonder rissen sich ungestört gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib.

Hermine vergrub vor Scham ihr Gesicht in den Händen. _Ich will das jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht sehen! Oh, bitte seid doch leiser! Oder geht in ein Hotel! _flehte sie stumm Angesichts des heftigen Stöhnens der beiden.

„**Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen sich ein Zimmer in den _3 Besen_. Und nun raus hier, sofort!**"

Snape stand im Eingang zur Bücherei. Mit verschränkten Armen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete er, wie die beiden Erwachsenen mit erhitzten Gesichtern hastig ihre Kleidung zusammen rafften und dann eilends in den dunklen Korridor entschwanden. _Jede Nacht das gleiche, ich habe ihm schon so oft gesagt er soll sich dafür nicht Schuleigentum aussuchen! _Er ging langsam und ein wenig gelangweilt durch die Bibliothek. Hermine zog lautlos ihre Beine enger an sich. Snape bemerkte das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Tisch, nahm es und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Dann wandte er sich zum Ausgang. An der großen Flügeltür blieb er stehen, und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er : "Ich komme in einigen Minuten wieder - ich erwarte daß Sie dann nicht mehr hier sind, Ms. Granger! Und schweigen Sie über das, was sie gesehen haben." Dann verließ er die Bibliothek so leise, wie er erschienen war.

Hermine fragte sich gar nicht erst, woher er das wußte - sie beeilte sich wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zu kommen.

Sie stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Turmtreppe hoch und hielt erst wieder an, als Ihre Zimmertür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel.

Irgend etwas hatte Snape in dieser Nacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Immer wieder ging er die vergangenen Stunden gedanklich durch. Dumbledore hatte ihn eindringlich gebeten; sich um Hermine zu kümmern; zumindest bis eine andere Lösung gefunden werden konnte. _Sie wissen es doch so gut wie ich; Severus; der bloße Name Snape gebietet Lucius Malfoy Einhalt - wenn Ms. Granger als Ihre Frau bekannt ist; ist sie in Sicherheit vor ihm und den anderen Todessern._ Schön, das stimmte.

Doch er, Severus Snape; als Ehemann? Der bloße Gedanke war grotesk! Er hatte so lange allein gelebt. Mit der bloßen Trauung war es ja nicht getan. Ein gemeinsames Leben gehörte - in welcher Form auch immer - dazu. War er dazu bereit? Nein; doch diese Frage stellte sich nicht. Ohne ihn war Hermine Schutzlos. Alles andere durfte jetzt nicht zählen._ Wie immer.._

Dem nächsten Morgen sah Hermine mit einem sehr flauen Gefühl im Magen entgegen. Sie wußte zwar was sie tun sollte – nichts desto weniger fürchtete sie sich.

In der großen Halle war es laut wie immer. Die Tür zum Großen Saal schwang auf und Prof. Dumbledore kam herein, begleitet von einem kleinen Mann in einem dunkelblauen Anzug.

Dies mußte der Abgesandte vom Zaubereiministerium sein, fiel es Hermine ein. Neben dem ohnehin schon großen Dumbledore wirkte er nahezu untersetzt; er konnte höchstens 1,50m groß sein. Sein Bowler - ähnlich dem von Fudge - war etwas zu groß für seinen kleinen Kopf, und sein Gesicht ähnelte auffallend dem von Peter Pettigrew.

_Mir ist vorher nie aufgefallen, wie viele Männer einer Ratte ähneln! Da sind mir die Tiere doch wesentlich lieber.._

Der Schulleiter begleitete den Fremden bis vor zum Lehrertisch und wandte sich an die schnatternde Schülerschaft :

"Falls es Ihnen möglich sein sollte Ihre überaus wichtigen Unterhaltungen für einen Moment zu unterbrechen; Mr. Vincent hier ist im Auftrag des Ministeriums gekommen. Ich möchte Sie alle bitten, ihm einen Moment Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

Die Schüler schauten erwartungsvoll zu Mr. Vincent; der sich dort selbst nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen schien. Zumindest schüttelte es ihn leicht und seine Stimme war ein wenig unsicher als er eine Rolle Pergament entrollte und daraus vorzulesen begann.

"Verehrte Schülerinnen und Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei!

Mit dem heutigen Tage tritt ein neues Gesetz in Kraft, das alle heiratsfähigen Muggelstämmigen Hexen betrifft, die in diesem Jahr ihre Volljährigkeit erreichen.

Wie den meisten von Ihnen bekannt ist; herrscht noch immer eine Art "Unsichtbare Grenze" zwischen sogenannten Reinblütigen Zauberern und jenen, die aus Mugggelfamilien entstammen. Um diese zu überschreiten und endgültig mit den bekannten Vorurteilen aufzuräumen; wurde beschlossen ledige Muggelstämmige Hexen zu ..ermutigen, eine Bindung mit Reinblütigen Zauberern einzugehen. Um Ihnen hierbei die Entscheidung etwas zu erleichtern, " er lächelte künstlich," hat das Ministerium beschlossen Ihnen eine 7-Tage Frist zum begutachten der Heiratsanträge zur Verfügung zu stellen. Am siebten Tag werden Sie mit Ihrer Auswahl vermählt werden. Die Anträge werden Ihnen morgen zugestellt! Guten Tag!"

Überall in der Halle brach ungläubiges, teils panisches Stimmengewirr aus. Viele stürmten mit Ihren Fragen auf Mr. Vincent ein, der versucht hatte die Halle schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, jetzt aber von etwa 180 Schülern umringt keine Chance mehr hatte noch zur Tür zu gelangen.

An diesem Tag gab es nur ein Thema in der Schule. Die Slytherins machten sich einen Spaß daraus Muggelstämmige Hexen der anderen Häuser anzüglich anzupöbeln - sie waren jedoch die einzigen die das lustig fanden. Der Unterricht fiel zum größten Teil aus - außer Snape hatte jeder Hauslehrer betroffene Schülerinnen zu beruhigen.

Am nächsten Tag war alles etwas ruhiger geworden; Harry und Ginny waren mit Vorschlägen auf Hermine eingestürmt. „Du...Du könntest Remus heiraten. Seine Eltern waren reinblütig, und er ist ein anständiger Kerl. Dir würde es gut gehen."

„Harry, das geht nicht. Er ist ein Werwolf, und Halbwesen - auch wenn sie von reiner Abstammung sind - werden vom Ministerium nicht als Ehepartner anerkannt."

„Was? Wieso..?"

„Hier steht alles drin, Harry - dieses Infoblatt vom Ministerium wurde hier verteilt. Außerdem, ich ...muß da in Ruhe drüber nachdenken."

Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sie verwirrt an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es bereits leerer geworden; nur vereinzelt saßen noch Schüler an den Tischen.

„Bill oder Charlie könntest Du heiraten, und sie würden Dich auf jeden Fall gut behandeln.." Ginny vermied es, dabei ihren Bruder anzusehen. Ihr war sehr wohl klar, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „..Ich werde morgen die Anträge abwarten und dann den besten auswählen. Ginny, ich kann niemanden von Euch nehmen – Ihr wäret alle in Gefahr. Es muß Euch doch klar sein, daß diese Idee auf Voldemorts – **_Himmel noch mal, Ron; gewöhn' Dich endlich daran!_** - Mist gewachsen ist."

_Ich kann ja schlecht von Snape erzählen... Ohje, das wird noch unangenehm werden..._

Später in dieser Nacht saß sie in ihrem Zimmer; daß Fenster geöffnet und genoß die kühle Abendluft auf ihrer noch feuchten Haut. Sie liebte es im Sommer sich nach dem Duschen einfach aufs Bett zu legen und von der Luft trocknen zu lassen.

Malfoy stand vor Ihr. Er warf sie auf den Altar und riß ihr die Kleider vom Leib. Hermine erlebte alles erneut. Sie erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei in dem Moment, als Malfoy ihr ein langes Messer in den Leib rammte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vor vollendete Tatsachen..**

_Ich brauche etwas für einen traumlosen Schlaf – so geht das einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde nie mehr ein Auge zu kriegen wenn jedesmal Malfoy sen. über mich herfällt._

Entschlossen, doch mit fahrigen Händen; zog Hermine ihren Morgenrock über – ein wahres Prachtstück in tiefem Bourdeaux, Bodenlang mit weiten Ärmeln, aus schwerem, kuscheligem Samt gefertigt. Ein Geschenk ihrer Großtante, die im Fundus eines Filmstudios gearbeitet hatte.

Mit diesem und passenden warmen Pantoffelnan den Füßen verließ Hermine ihr Gemach in Richtung Krankenstation.

So still und verlassen lag das Schloß da; daß Sie begann auf jeden Laut zu achten. Ihre durch den Albtraum noch stark angezerrten Nerven spielten ihr Streiche; ließen Schatten seltsame Formen annehmen und diese fließend verändern; Geräusche die Hermine normalerweise nie beachtet hätte brachten ihr Herz nun so stark zum klopfen; daß sie glaubte man müsse es in den Gängen widerhallen hören.

Das die Gemälde ihr Eigenleben hatten und sich zum Teil bewegten, half hierbei nicht wirklich. Hermine fühlte sich beobachtet. _Beobachtet ist gut...hier wird man immer beobachtet. _Nein, das war es nicht. Hermine fühlte Blicke in ihrem Rücken; meinte hinter sich leise Schritte zu hören. _Jetzt nicht durchdrehen,_ sagte sie sich und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen; _hier ist niemand, das bildest Du dir nur ein. Da vorn ist schon der Krankenflügel, ein Trank und Dir geht es besser._

„20 Tropfen auf ein Glas Wasser, das genügt um Dir einen sanften Schlaf zu ermöglichen. Du bist leider nicht die erste, die mit Albträumen zu mir kommt. Dieses verfluchte Gesetz..."Mdme Pomfrey's Worte beruhigten Hermine allmählich; wenn auch sie später in ihrem Zimmer zur Sicherheit ein paar Tropfen mehr nahm. Das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, verließ sie erst im Gryffindor-Turm wieder..

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, im Büro des Schulleiters..:

„...Alpträume zu haben ist nach diesem Schock durchaus normal, Severus; die halbe Schule schläft nicht."

„Das mag durchaus sein, Sir; doch sind Ms. Granger's Träume keine einfachen Nachtmare wie die jedes anderen Teenagers. In ihren Träumen wird sie von Todessern gefoltert, vergewaltigt. Um präzise zu sein, von Lucuis Malfoy. Sie hat einen Altar beschrieben den sie unmöglich kennen kann und ein Ritus, das Malfoy nur all zu oft angewandt hat. Sir, glauben Sie mir, daß muß eine andere Ursache haben."

„Nun, sie könnte diese Dinge aus Erzählungen.."

„Daß ist Unsinn, Albus, und sie wissen das. Und da Ms. Granger nicht im mindesten eine Seherin ist; muß es bedeuten daß jemand sie beeinflußt. Nur wie?" Severus, der bislang ruhig in dem großen Chintz-Sessel gesessen hatte; war aufgesprungen und lief nun; wie der berühmte Tiger im Käfig, unruhig in Dumbledore's Büro herum.Der Anblick, den er bot – mit gesenktem Kopf, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, nachdenkend; seine lange Robe hinter sich her ziehend; erinnerte Albus spontan an einen Panther.

„Also gut, Severus; ich verstehe ja was Sie meinen – setzen Sie sich bitte wieder – wir müssen also das Medium finden, durch daß sie beeinflußt wird – Bitte, setzen Sie sich - um ihr helfen zu können. Und herausfinden, ob diese Art von „Sehen" in beide Wege funktioniert, das wäre eine Gefahr für den Orden. Sie werden sich ihrer annehmen, und seien Sie nett zu ihr. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müssen Sie ohnehin noch die Wohnung für Ms. Grangers Einzug vorbereiten.. Ich denke, um sicher zu gehen sollten wir die Zeremonie vorziehen, sagen Sie ihr das bitte.

Severus, würden Sie sich bitte wieder setzen! Mir wird schwindelig wenn ich Ihnen zu schaue.!"

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Severus Snape mit einem sehr dunklen Blick den Zauber vollendete. Er hatte mehrere Stunden gebraucht, um alles so anzuordnen wie es sein sollte. Optisch bot seine Wohnung keine Veränderung; doch hatte er 2 weitere Räume angefügt; sie mit Schutzzaubern versehen; den Hauselfen zugängig gemacht; Fenster eingefügt – ja, alles in allem sah es recht manierlich aus. Ohne Möbel zwar – dafür mußte sie selbst sorgen, doch das Ergebnis stellte ihn zufrieden. Er versuchte dabei die Tatsache zu ignorieren, das seine Freiheit bald eine üble Einschränkung erfahren sollte – in 3 Tagen, um genau zu sein. Nun, für „danach" war alles vorbereitet. Wenn ihm auch eben auffiel dass er einen Raum zuviel hatte; denn schlafen mußten sie ja zusammen."Auch egal.. Weiber kriegen ihren Krenpel ja nie in einem Raum unter.."

Mit einem letzten Seufzer sah er auf die Uhr – es war kurz vor 6, Zeit für das Essen in der großen Halle. Und dann..es half nichts; er würde sie holen.

Hermine bot einen interessanten Anblick. Sie war blasser als sonst; was ihr nachgedunkeltes Haar apart hervorbrachte; sie trug schwarzen Kajal um die Augen und die Schuluniform tat ihr übriges. Ginny meinte Scherzhaft; sie könnte als Snape's Tochter durchgehen – von ihren Albträumen hatte Hermine niemandem erzählt. So saß sie, ein wenig Gothic-like, mit den anderen in der großen Halle, ohne wirklich etwas zu essen. Sie knabberte hier und da ein wenig; was jedoch niemand bemerkte. Harry und Ron redeten pausenlos abwechselnd über Quidditch, und wie gemein Snape' letzer Trank war und Snape sowieso; Ginny hing an jedem Wort das Harry über die Lippen kam als wäre er eine Veela; während Neville sich mit Seamus ein Duell lieferte – Essensschlacht.

So abwesend war Hermine; daß sie die dunkle Gestalt erst nicht bemerkte, die direkt vor ihr stand. Erst, als der gesamte Gryffindor-Tisch zum schweigen kam, sah sie auf.

„Von einer Assistentin erwarte ich weitaus mehr Aufmerksamkeit!" zischte Snape mit leiser Stimme. „Mitkommen, sofort!". Damit ging er Richtung Kerker; und Hermine, noch etwas blasser als zuvor; eilte ihm nach.

Zielstrebig ging Snape an dem Klassenraum vorbei, in dem er Zaubertränke unterrichtete; ignorierte auch den Eingang zu seinem Labor und kam erst vor einem Gemälde zu stehen, das einen See in der Hochmoorlandschaft im Mondlicht zeigte. Etwas großes schwamm im Wasser, das Hermine jedoch nicht erkennen konnte. „Audaces Fortuna Juvat" murmelte Snape und das Gemälde gab einen Durchgang frei, gerade groß genug um einen Erwachsenen durch zu lassen.

Drinnen brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, ein großes Sofa lud zum verweilen ein. Es war ein Wohnzimmer, erleuchtet von Fackeln an den Wänden. Die Wände selbst wechselten mit Türen und vollgestellten Bücherregalen, ein Traum für Hermine.

„Nehmen Sie Platz." sagte er nachdem er selbst eingetreten war, und nach kurzem zögern setzte er ein „Bitte.." hinzu.

_Langsam wundert mich gar nichts mehr; _dachte Hermine als sie sich auf das Sofa setzte.

„Es ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, daß Ihre Konzentration seit kurzem nachgelassen hat. Gibt es etwas, daß Sie mir sagen sollten?"

„Nein, Sir, es geht mir gut." _Ja, sehr gut, jetzt lüg auch noch Deinen Lehrer an._

„Tatsächlich. Dann gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß ich nun Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe? Was ich zu sagen habe, werde ich nicht wiederholen. ...

Ihnen geht es durchaus nicht gut; daß ist mir sehr wohl bekannt; zudem sind Sie eine miserable Lügnerin. Sie erleben Albträume einer Art, die nicht als „normal" angesehen werden kann und durchaus Anlaß zur Beunruhigung geben. Sie scheinen unter ein Form von fremden Einfluß geraten zu sein, wenngleich ich die Ursache dessen noch nicht ergründen konnte. Der Schulleiter hält es daher für das Beste, wenn wir die Trauung vorverlegen. Dies ist zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz."

Hermine fühlte sich als würde ein Eiswürfel langsam in ihren Magen rutschen. Sie hatte gewußt, daß sie Snape würde heiraten müssen; so wie sie gewußt hat, daß die Erde keine Scheibe ist; doch erst jetzt, als das „später mal" plötzlich zum „jetzt" geworden war; hatte sie es wirklich wahrgenommen. _Mum..Dad...ich will nach Hause. Bitte, weckt mich doch einer; das kann einfach nicht wahr sein.._

Mit unsicherem Blick sah sie zu dem Mann vor ihr auf. Als sie endlich anfing zu sprechen, war ihre Stimme rauchig wie die einer Bardame: „Können Sie.. ich meine, die Albträume, werden die aufhören? Ich habe Angst, einzuschlafen. Wenn ich schlafe, träume ich immer das gleiche. Und es wird schlimmer, jedesmal kommt noch etwas dazu; und wenn ich dann aufwache; habe ich das Gefühl noch immer zu träumen. Ich möchte schon gar nicht mehr in mein Zimmer; und nicht wieder einschlafen."

Snape, der ihren Worten aufmerksam gelauscht hatte; erhob sich und schenkte 2 Gläser mit einer Goldbraunen Flüssigkeit ein. „Trinken Sie; daß hilft ein wenig." Hermine, die keinen Whiskey gewöhnt war; nahm das Glas mit beiden Händen, und stürtzte sich den Alkohol in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter – eine Dummheit, die sie sogleich bereute. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, ihre Kehle brannte und schnürte sich zu; ihr Magen schrie **SPINNST DU?** und wollte revoltieren – all das im gleichen Augenblick; Severus sah ihr interessiert mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu. Dann schenkte er ihr erneut ein.

„Oh, nein, danke ich kann nichts mehr trinken." versuchte Hermine abzuwehren, ihre Stimme war zu einem Quietschen geschrumpft. „Sie werden trinken, jetzt. Nur so geht das Brennen weg. Es überrascht mich daß Sie das nicht wissen – Sie wissen doch sonst alles, nicht wahr?" Hermine blinzelte ihn zornig an, was jedoch nicht den gleichen Effekt hatte, wie wenn er jemanden böse ansah. Severus fuhr ungerührt fort: "Sie werden nicht wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück kehren; sondern von nun ab hier bleiben – entsprechende Räume wurden bereits eingerichtet. Haben Sie Ihre Eltern bereits unterrichtet?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und starrte auf den Boden vor ihr. Sie hatte ihren Eltern noch gar nichts gesagt. Sie hatte es einfach verdrängt. Glas zerbrach. Erschrocken schaute sie auf. Snape hielt seinen linken Arm versteift, und presste die rechte Hand auf den Unterarm. Schmerz zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. Dann war alles vorbei. Er blickte sie nicht an als er weitersprach. „Ein Hauself wird Sie begleiten, holen Sie sich ein paar Sachen aus Ihrem Zimmer; morgen regeln wir alles weitere. Mervin!" Es machte _PLOPP, _und ein alter Hauself, die Haut schon ganz graugrün und faltig, verbeugte sich tief vor ihm."Begleite Ms. Granger in den Gryffindor-Turm und anschließend wieder hier her. Danach wirst Du den Zugang versiegeln." Er wandte sich zu Hermine. „Warten Sie nicht, es wird sicher spät. Sie können mein Schlafzimmer benutzen – besser Sie gewöhnen sich schon mal daran." Und dann, ohne weiteres Wort, verlies er die Wohnung. Mervin tat, wie ihm geheißen; er sprach nicht, doch er drängte Hermine stets ein wenig zur Eile. So holte sie Krummbein; eine frische Robe und ein paar Dinge aus dem Bad; bevor er sie wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum schob. Der Raum war voller Schüler, und hatten sie das ungleiche Paar beim eintretetn nicht bemerkt, so taten sie es jetzt. Harry und Ron sahen sie fragend an; doch Mervin ließ ihr keine Zeit für Erklärungen, und so blieb ihr nur ihre Freunde mit einem „Morgen!" zu vertrösten.

Wieder im Kerker zeigte ihr Mervin noch das Schlafzimmer; bevor er sich mit einem erneuten _PLOPP _in Luft auflöste. Severus sollte Recht behalten, es mußten mehrere Stunden vergangen sein als Hermine das Buch, das sie auf einem der Regale gefunden hatte, schloß, und zu Bett ging. Krummbein ging voran und knetete die Bettdecke bereits mit dem Milchtritt weich als Hermine dazu kam. Das Bett war groß, Kingsize; mit Bettpfosten und Himmel, wie es in Hogwarts üblich war. Es war aus schwarzem Holz, glänzend lackiert; der Himmel und das Bettzeug in tiefem Waldgrün gehalten. Typisch Slytherin. Obwohl es Spätsommer war, war es kalt. Tief in den Kerkern, so weit unter der Erde, konnte die Sonne nichts mehr erwärmen. Hermine beeilte sich ins Bett zu kommen, kuschelte sich auf einer Seite zum Embryo zusammen während Krummbein zu ihr unter die Decke kroch, um sich an ihren Bauch zu rollen. Die Wärme des Katerkörpers, und das laute, gleichmäßige Schnurren führten Hermine schnell in Morpheus' Arme. In dieser Nacht, zum ersten Mal wieder; träumte Hermine nichts.

Es war fast 5 Uhr morgens, als Severus zurück kam und sich leise, aber erschöpft neben sie legte. _Schlafen, nur eine Stunde... _war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er sich in den Schlaf verlor..


	7. Chapter 7

**It always depends on your point of view..**

Sie erwachte früh am nächsten morgen; Krummbein blinzelte sie verständnislos an - seiner Meinung nach hätte sie ruhig noch weiter schlafen können - zumal es sich (seiner Meinung nach) auf ihrem warmen Bauch am tiefsten schlummern ließ. Zum munter werden die Gleider streckend; ertastete ihre Hand eine warme Stelle neben sich.

Ein protestierendes Maunzen, gefolgt von einer aufgerichteten Flaschenbürste und Krummbein war mit entrüstetem Blick vom Bett entschwunden. Neben sich fand sie ein zerknäultes Kissen und eine Decke – offenbar war sie über Nacht nicht ganz allein geblieben. Den ersten unangenehmen und nicht ganz Jugendfreien aufkommenden Gedanken verscheuchend; erhob sich Hermine aus den Laken und schritt, unsicher um sich blickend, aus dem Raum.

Gab es hier ein Bad? Sie sah den Durchgang, vor dem das Gemälde hing; und zwischen all den Bücherregalen an den Wänden mehrere Türen - 3 insgesamt, und eingerahmt von den Regalen große, Bodennahe Fenster. Da hieß es wohl ausprobieren.

Sie öffnete die erste Tür; links zwischen dem Eingang und Kamin. Kein Badezimmer; dafür ein voll eingerichtetes Labor.

Die zweite Tür befand sich rechts neben dem Eingang, zwischen all den Büchern fast nicht zu sehen. Es war ein Arbeitszimmer mit einem großen Schreibtisch und noch mehr Regalen und noch mehr Büchern. Dieser Raum hatte noch eine weitere Tür; allerdings ließ diese sich nicht öffnen.

Langsam wurde es dringend, ein Bad zu finden. Hermine ging aus dem Büro raus und öffnete die letzte Tür, neben dem Schlafzimmer - um direkt in einen frisch geduschten und mit einem langen, schwarzen Stoffmorgenmantel bekleideten Snape hinein zu laufen. „Na na; so eilig?" schmunzelte er - die nassen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht, der Morgenmantel über der Brust leicht geöffnet, frisch rasiert und mit einem Duft von Sandelholz - Hermine schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an, was ihn offenbar noch mehr amüsierte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Ich, chm, müßte mal bitte ins Bad.." sagte sie leise; so wie er da vor ihr stand war er fast noch eindrucksvoller als sonst.

Er sagte nichts, machte ihr aber nach kurzem überlgen Platz und ließ sie ins Badezimmer gehen.

Auch hier duftete es nach seinem Aftershave, und Hermine war ein wenig schwindlig - oder war es nur Hunger? Bestimmt war es das - bald würde sie in die große Halle gehen.

Sie duschte auch, genoß das kühle Wasser und fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Heute mittag mußte sie Ihren Eltern schreiben. Wie würden sie das verkraften? Sie wollte bereits gestern den Brief schreiben; doch sie fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte.

Und wie sollte sie es auch sagen/ Lieber Papa, liebe Mama; ich muß heiraten. Kommt ihr bitte am Freitag nach Hogwarts? P.S.: Bin nicht schwanger./

Toll! So ging das auf jeden Fall nicht. Wie sollte sie alles erklären? _Dir fällt schon was ein. Irgendwie wirst Du es schon machen - wie immer..._ sagte sie sich während sie sich wieder anzog.

Und welches Kraut hatte Snape geraucht? Er hatte sie angelächelt! _Das war KEIN Lächeln – wohl eher Magenkrämpfe oder sowas. Snape lächelt nie!_

Durch die magisch geschaffenen Fenster konnte man die Sonne aufgehen sehen; ihre Strahlen wärmten das Kaminzimmer, obwohl es kaum sechs Uhr morgens war. Snape saß an einem großen alten Tisch unter den Fenstern, auf dem Tisch stand Frühstück - für zwei. Krummbein saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl und blickte gierig auf die leckeren Sachen die dort standen. Hermine stand etwas verlegen im Raum. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, sich vor dem Frühstück noch umzuziehen.

Snape sah Hermine eine Weile an, beobachtete sie, wie sie - naß wie eine getaufte Maus - völlig unschlüssig vor seinem Kamin stand und ihn offenbar gar nicht wahr nahm.

„Hungrig?" fragte er und unterbrach damit ihren Gedankenschwall. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf – eine Antwort, die ihr Magen mittels heftigem Knurren revidierte - der Duft von frischem Kaffee, warmen Brötchen und all den guten Sachen war unwiderstehlich.

Snape lächelte leicht und deutete auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber - Krummbein blinzelte sie an und fragte sich warum sie denn nicht endlich dazu kam - er selber hatte überlegt ob er nicht einfach auf die Platte mit dem Schinken springen sollte; als Snape eine große Scheibe nahm und sie dem Kater vor die großen, hungrig schauenden Augen hielt. Ein tiefes Schnurren und einige Krallenhiebe später lag Krummbein satt und zufrieden vor dem Tisch und wärmte seinen Bauch in den Sonnenstrahlen.

Hermine und Snape frühstückten schweigend - sie recht nervös; er eher belustigt sie so verlegen zu sehen.

Auf dem Tisch erschien der Tagesprophet und gleichzeitig verschwanden das benutzte Geschirr, bis auf die beiden Kaffeetassen, den Kaffee und die Milch. Der Tisch mußte - wie die in der großen Halle, mit denen in der Küche verbunden sein.

Während er seine Zeitung las schaute Hermine ihn genauer an. Er war völlig gelassen und nichts von dem ernsten und bösartigem Ausdruck war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er trug ein weites, schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose - _besitzt dieser Mann auch Sachen in Farbe?_ Seine Haare, inzwischen fast trocken, waren lang geworden. Als sie damals nach Hogwarts kam waren sie etwa Kinnlang gewesen; jetzt, sieben Jahre später, waren sie fast auf Brusthöhe gewachsen. Er trug sie im Nacken gebunden was sein markantes Gesicht noch besser unterstrich. So wie er da saß, hatte er nichts schmieriges oder abstoßendes an sich - es war wohl eine Charaktereigenschaft die er nur als Lehrer an den Tag legte.

Er wirkte sehr jung - jünger als sonst; doch war der Altersunterschied deutlich zu sehen. Wie würden ihre Eltern auf ihn reagieren? Sicher, Ihre Mutter hatte öfter davon geredet daß sie gerne einen Akademiker als Schwiegersohn hätte - gerade am Abend vor der Fahrt zum Fuchsbau hatte sie es wieder gesagt - doch kaum einen Monat später mit einem ausgewachsenen Zauberer, der zudem noch die eigene Tochter unterichtete, konfrontiert zu werden hatte sie sicher nicht gewollt. Hermine beschloß, Ihnen den Artikel über das neue Gesetz aus dem Tagespropheten zu schicken, zusammen mit einem Brief in dem sie so gut es ging alles erklären würde. Zu dumm daß sie nichts vom Orden schreiben konnte. Warum sollte es auch leicht werden? War doch eh alles schon kompliziert genug.

Hermine beeilte sich, in die große Halle zu kommen - nicht ohne sich bei Snape zu bedanken und verlegen eine Erklärung zu stottern; dann stürmte sie aus der Wohnung.

Krummbein sah ihr verwirrt nach. Dann blinzelte er Snape an. Snape blinzelte zurück. Mehr gab es eigentlich nicht zu sagen.

Hermine lief in die große Halle, und schaffte es wenige Minuten vor ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch zu sitzen.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, fragten sie wo sie am morgen gewesen sei – und was diese Sache mit dem Hauself zu bedeuten hatte. „Wißt Ihr; ich...habe mit Prof. Dumbledore über dieses Gesetz geredet. Und weil er meinte daß es länger dauern würde; ließ er mich mit dem Elfen was für die Nacht holen."

Eine dürftige Erklärung, doch sie genügte da in diesem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry, Ron und Ginny auf etwas anderes gelenkt wurde.

Ein Schwarm von Posteulen rauschte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, jede mit einer amtlich wirkenden Schriftrolle in den Krallen.

Auch Hermine erhielt Anträge. Gleich 6 Eulen auf einmal wollten Ihre Lieferung gleichzeitig loswerden. Ein solcher Ansturm auf sie hätte normalerweise Aufmerksamkeit erregt, aber heute achtete niemand darauf.

An jedem Tisch drängelten sich Eulen, stapelten sich Schriftrollen und brachen Mädchen in Tränen aus. Das heißt, an fast jedem Tisch. Zu den Slytherins war keine Eule geflogen und Hermine sah ihre schadenfrohen Blicke.

Sie nahm die erste Schriftrolle zur Hand.

Der Antrag stammte von einem etwa 40-jährigen Zauberer aus Dartmore; der deutlich machte daß er eigenständiges Denken bei Frauen als Zeichen einer schlechten Erziehung deutete.

Der nächste war von Lucius Malfoy - er bestand nur aus einem Offiziellen Formular und einem Ehevertrag. Der dritte stammte von Draco Malfoy, mit gleichem Inhalt. Der vierte kam von - Hermine schluckte schwer - Percy Weasley! Er schrieb, sie solle sich überlegen; schließlich wäre er ihr Intellektuell ebenbürtig und überhaupt täte es ihr gut, von Ron und dessen abartiger Affinität zu Potter distanziert zu werden!

Angeekelt legte sie den Brief zur Seite. Neben ihr hatte Ron begonnen die Schriftrollen ebenfalls zu lesen während Harry und Ginny neugierig herüber schauten.

Der fünfte kam von einem Witwer aus Greenwich; er hatte einen persönlichen Brief beigelegt und bat sehr höflich um die Ehre, Ihr Mann werden zu dürfen. Etwas an dem Brief rührte sie und sie beschloß; ihm einen persönlichen Brief zu schicken - irgendwie tat er ihr leid.

Ron räusperte sich. „Hermine, was meinst Du; Ich, ähm, ich werde Dir einen Antrag machen. Wir heiraten, dann ist das Thema erledigt. Ich meine, Harry geht ja nicht; und bevor Du irgend so einen alten Trottel heiraten mußt - oder sogar Malfoy - ich meine,...wäre daß nicht gut?" Seine Stimme war leise; er sprach unsicher und klang als fürchtete er sich vor Ihrer Antwort.

„Das ist furchtbar lieb von Dir, Ron. Ich glaube nur nicht, daß es eine gute Idee wäre;"

„Aber warum denn nicht?" Ginny blickte sie verständnislos an. „Ich dachte Du magst Ron?"

„Ach, Ginny; natürlich mag ich Ron. Das ist es doch gar nicht. Ich - ach kommt schon, glaubt ihr wirklich daß Malfoy eine Ablehnung einfach so hinnehmen wird? Nein. Er wird einen Weg finden mich zu zwingen. Und er wird jeden beseitigen der ihm dabei im Weg steht..."

Eine Schleiereule lies vor Hermine die sechste Schriftrolle fallen. Bevor Hermine reagierte, hatte Ron sie geöffnet und gelesen.

Es war ein weiterer Antrag - der Antrag von Severus Snape.

„Dieser widerliche ..!"

„RON!"

„Was? Dieser schleimige Widerling hat doch tatsächlich einen Antrag eingereicht – wenn _DER_ glaubt daß _DU _jemals ..!"

„Als ob ich jemals was, Ron? Hört mal, laßt uns irgendwo hin gehen wo es ruhiger ist - ich muß da über was mit Euch reden.."

Sie verließen die große Halle und fanden bald einen leerstehenden Klassenraum. Ungläubig lauschten die drei Hermine´s Erklärungen, ließen sie jedoch ausreden. Als sie geendet hatte, befiel sie zum ersten mal wieder diese Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie zitterte und Ginny nahm sie spontan in die Arme. Auch Ron versuchte sie mit ein paar beruhigenden Worten aufzubauen - Harry jedoch sah Hermine schweigend an mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie nicht zu deuten wußte. „Harry..?" Er war blaß geworden. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus doch er wich vor ihr zurück; er wirkte fast angewidert. „Warum sagst Du nicht die Wahrheit?" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Hermine war verwirrt. „Was meinst Du? Ich habe Euch doch alles erzählt..?"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich :"Du erzählst uns hier großartig was von Deiner Angst und daß Du ihn doch gar nicht willst - letzte Nacht sah das aber ganz anders aus, oder?" Ginny und Ron rückten leicht von ihr ab, und sie alle schauten Harry sehr verwirrt an.

„Ich versteh Dich nicht, Harry, was meinst Du? Was ist denn nur los mit Dir?"

„Wißt ihr," sagte er zu Ron und Ginny gewandt; „ letzte Nacht, als sie angeblich bei Dumbledore war, habe ich sie gesucht - ich habe sie gesehen auf der Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie war bei ihm! Ich habe gesehen wie ihr... ich habe es gesehen; und ich konnte es nicht glauben. Aber die Karte lügt nie! Wenn Du ihn doch so verabscheust, was hattest Du dann bei ihm zu suchen? Weit nach Mitternacht? Laß mich raten, er hat Dir Nachhilfe im anheizen von Kesseln gegeben, nicht wahr?"

„Du bist doch krank, Harry! Wenn Du mir schon hinterher spionierst, dann mach es richtig - wenn Du mich beobachtest, dann ganz und such Dir nicht raus was Dir gerade paßt! Zwischen uns ist nichts gewesen - wenn Du uns wirklich beobachtet hast hättest Du das gesehen. ...Entschuldigt mich jetzt, ich will nicht zu spät kommen." Hermine preßte die letzten Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schob sich an Harry vorbei aus dem Klassenraum. Sie ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ihr lieben; ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen - mit dem nächsten Kapitel lasse ich mir ganz bestimmt nicht wieder sooo viel Zeit. Achja, und der kleine Button da unten freut sich riesig wenn er für ein Review wieder gedrückt wird.. ;)

Ja, ich weiß, die Albträume sind übel - hehe, noch sind wir da nicht durch - es wird auch ein Kapitel folgen daß absolut nicht Jungendfrei ist - dies wird dann aber entsprechend noch angezeigt. Ich bin selber gespannt, wie insbesondere unser Snape sich entwickeln wird - ehrlich, daß Lächeln vom ihm hat er da selber reingeschrieben mit Fußzeh im Sand rummalt..

Bis bald,

Shadymoon


	8. Chapter 8

_Einfach unglaublich, Harry du dämlicher Idiot, warum musstest du mir auch gerade letzte Nacht hinterher schnüffeln? Als ob das alles noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, nein ER muß jetzt noch einen hysterischen Eifersuchtsanfall kriegen._

Hermine war zum ersten Mal seit der Sache mit dem Troll im Schülerklo wegen Harry den Tränen nahe. Übelkeit überkam sie, und sie nahm sich vor ihnen allen erstmal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenige Minuten später hatte Mdme Pomfrey sie für den Rest des Tages entschuldigt, ihr ein „Mittelchen zur Stärkung" gegeben, das verdächtig nach Gin roch, und den wohlgemeinten Rat, doch einfach mal die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Natürlich wusste auch sie über das neue Gesetz Bescheid, und Hermine war nicht die Erste Schülerin die wegen ähnlicher Probleme zu ihr kam.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Hermine erst, als sie vor ihrem ehemaligen Schulsprecher-Zimmer stand, dass sie hier ganz falsch war. Müde, traurig und wütend auf sich selbst, stieg sie den Turm hinab, immer tiefer, vorbei an dem Kerker für Zaubertränke, als sie Snape´s Stimme hörte, die leise durch die Kerkertür drang.. :

Mr. Potter, lassen Sie mich Ihnen mein Dank aussprechen – Sie haben zum wiederholten Male die einfachste aller Anweisungen nicht befolgt – Legen Sie keinen Wert auf ihre Abschlußnote oder sind Sie lediglich nicht intelligent genug um einen Satz in einem Buch zu lesen? Wie dem auch sei, Mr. Potter, Sie werden.."

„Kinderficker" zischte Harry ihm entgegen, leise, doch laut genug dass Snape es hören musste. Ron , der wie immer neben Harry saß, wurde blaß und begann zu zittern, in der Klasse wurde es Totenstill.

„Was war das?" fragte Snape leise als er sich zu Harry herunter beugte und ihm nun direkt in die Augen sah.

„Sie wissen doch genau was ich meine, nicht wahr? Pädophiles Ar*****!" Harry´s Wut hatte sich seit der letzten Nacht immer mehr aufgestaut, und Hermine´s dämliche Ausrede brachte das Faß zum Überschäumen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr zu halten, all die letzten Jahre, in denen Sein Zorn und seine Abneigung gegen den Mann in schwarz sich weiter aufstauten, brachen aus ihm hervor, und die tiefe Angst, seine beste Freundin an ein Monster verloren zu haben, all das brachte ihn dazu zu sagen was niemand je auch nur zu denken gewagt hätte – abgesehen davon, lag er völlig falsch.

„Ich habe sie heute Nacht gesehen, ich weiß wer bei Ihnen war -und was sie getan haben!" Ein triumphierender Blick trat in Harry´s Augen, er war sicher, jetzt hatte er seinen Erzfeind in der Tasche, Snape würde fliegen und Harry wäre ihn für immer los – er brauchte es nur Dumbledore zu sagen..

„Der Unterricht ist beendet!" sagte Snape laut, ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen. Harry war sich sicher, Snape würde jetzt wie üblich ausrasten, und machte sich innerlich auf das gefasst, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Ron war bereits mit den anderen aus der Klasse gestürmt.

Hermine bekam von all dem nicht mehr viel mit, sie war weiter gegangen und stand inzwischen vor dem Poträt zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. _Verdammt, wie war nochmal das Passwort?_

Im Kerker jedoch war es sehr still geworden. Harry saß auf seinem Platz, einen Siegessicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht, Snape ging zu seinem Pult.

Er hatte Mühe, seinen Zorn gegenüber dem neunmalklugen Alleskönner zu unterdrücken, doch schaffte er es völlig ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. „Was nun, Mr. Potter? Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

„Ich sorge dafür dass sie von der Schule fliegen, ganz einfach – Sie haben eine Schülerin vergewaltigt – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie es mit Ihnen freiwillig getan hat, und selbst wenn bleibt es ein Missbrauch von Minderjährigen– wenn Dumbledore es erfährt sind Sie draußen! Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es auch eine nette Zelle in Askaban für solche Schweine wie Sie!

Wie haben Sie es gemacht? Wie haben Sie Hermine in ihr Bett bekommen?" Harry´s Stimme wurde lauter und schrill „ War es ein Trank? Oder steht sie unter dem Imperius? Sie widerliches, ekeleregendes.."

„DAS genügt!" unterbrach ihn Snape mit lauter Stimme. Doch gleich darauf wurde sie leise, und hätte Harry alle Sinne beisammen gehabt hätte er spätestens jetzt die Flucht ergreifen müssen.

„Es ist wahr, Miss Granger war bei mir heute Nacht. Und besser Sie gewöhnen sich daran, Mr. Potter, so wird es nämlich auch in Zukunft sein. Halten Sie sich aus Dingen heraus die Sie nichts angehen, sonst könnte es ihnen schlecht ergehen, Mr. Potter – Sie wollen doch sicher dass es Miss Granger auch in Zukunft gut geht, oder möchten Sie dass ihre Gesundheit einen Schaden nimmt?" Snape wusste, dass seine Worte nur zu leicht misszuverstehen waren, aber genau dass war seine Absicht. Er wollte dass Harry Angst um seine Freundin hatte, Todesangst, nur so konnte er sicher sein dass er nicht reden würde.

„Wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen..!" Harry stand, nun gar nicht mehr Triumphal, bebend vor Zorn, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, vor Snape.

„Was dann?" antwortete dieser, ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Verschwinden sie jetzt, Potter, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Die Kerkertür schlug abermals zu, Snape war allein. Er setzte sich an seinen Pult, kritzelte eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament, warf ein Pulver in die Kaminflamme hinter sich, und sagte Dumbeldore´s Büro. Er warf das Blatt hinein, es verschwand in grünen Flammen. Als er auf Harry´s leeren Platz schaute, hatte er nur ein Wort im Kopf. Arschloch!

„Audaces fortuna juvat" Endlich öffnete sich das Portal zu Snapes privaten Räumen. Zum ersten Mal schaute sich Hermine in ihrer neuen Wohnung um, es waren relativ große räume, dunkel gehalten, mit schweren, antiken Möbeln, denen man ihr alter auch recht gut ansehen konnte. Aber das störte sie nicht. Sie mochte die **trendigen** Möbel im Prinzip gar nicht so sehr, sie erinnerten Hermine immer an die Praxen ihrer Eltern – auch wenn sie die Tochter von Zahnärzten war, zum Zahnarzt zu gehen dafür konnte auch sie sich nicht begeistern. Sie dachte an Snape´s Unterricht und Überlegte was Harry wieder angestellt haben mochte. Eigentlich hätte sie Partei bezogen und ihn gegen Snape verteidigt, doch diesmal nicht. Eine kleine leise Stimme fand es ok, mehr noch, völlig gerechtfertigt was Snape gesagt hatte. Harry konnte wirklich ein Intelligenzverweigerer sein wenn er wollte – so wie heute morgen.

_Nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich will nicht mehr daran denken. Warum können Sie das alles nicht einfach akzeptieren – ich muß es doch auch! Und es ist mein Leben, nicht ihres, dass auf dem Spiel steht. Hier bin ich wenigstens sicher._ Sie nahm den Trank ein und setzte sich auf das große alte Sofa, gegenüber vom Kamin. Die sanfte Wärme strich ihr über das Gesicht, und sie fühlte sich als würde sie auf einer weichen Wolke der Sonne entgegen fliegen. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte, die Häärchen auf ihren Armen richteten sich mit jedem Atemzug von ihr mehr auf. _Die Wolke duftet fantastisch, _dachte sie und schmiegte sich den Kissen stärker an. _Ist das Sandelholz? _

Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie in einen kurzen, doch intensiven Traum hinüber glitt.


	9. Chapter 9

„Sieh mal, Harry, ich verstehe gut dass Du Dir um Hermine Sorgen machst - aber bitte glaube mir, und ich meine es sehr Ernst – es ist besser für Sie wenn Du nicht weiter versuchst Prof. Snape zu diskreditieren – nein, laß mich ausreden! Es ist mir sehr wohl bekannt dass Miss Granger die letzte Nacht in seinem Quartier verbracht hat, zumal dass auf meinen Rat hin geschehen ist. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu Professor Snape – und wenn ich auch weiss dass Du anders empfindest, so bitte ich Dich, mir zu Vertrauen." Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, Harry gegenüber, und griff nach einem Zitronen-Bonbon.

„Aber Professor, ich verstehe das nicht, wenn Sie sie doch schützen wollen, warum liefern Sie sie dann diesem..diesem.." Dumbledore´s Blick wurde streng „ Warum gerade ER? Warum keiner der Weasleys? Sie hätte es wirklich verdient besser behandelt zu werden, als er es tun wird, dass weiß ich!"

„Wirklich? Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher, Harry? Ich kenne Professor Snape sehr viel länger als Du, und ich Maße mir das Recht an, ihn besser beurteilen zu können als Du – zumal, mit Verlaub, Harry du bist nicht gerade das was man Objektiv nennen kann. Und nun laß es gut sein, es ist mein fester Entschluß, und sowohl Prof. Snape als auch Miss Granger sind mit diesem Vorgehen einverstanden – also versuche es zu akzeptieren – und ihr ein Freund zu sein, denn den braucht sie nötiger als jemals zuvor."Damit lehnte er sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück, schloß die Augen, und begann genüßlich sein Zitronen-Bonbon zu zerkauen. Harry, immer noch aufgeregt und verwirrt, doch weniger wütend, trollte sich aus dem Büro. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hermine, er dachte daran wie sie die letzten Tage ausgesehen hatte, und gestand sich ein, er hatte sie noch nie so...erschöpft und Niedergeschlagen gesehen. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Harry zu ihr gehen und sich entschuldigen, doch dann sah er Snapes Gesicht vor sich, sah wieder was er auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hatte, wie sie lange Zeit in seinem Quartier allein war, offenbar schlief, oder las, zumindest bewegte sie sich nicht, wie er dann dazu kam, nah, näher als es einem Lehrer, _ihm_, zustehen würde, und wie ihre Namen sich so nah kamen dass sie sich verbanden. Harry wurde schlecht. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten – nein, er hatte sich sicher nicht geirrt. Dumbledore war selbst zu anständig, um von anderen etwas so ….ekelhaftes anzunehmen, Ja, dachte Harry, dass wird es sein – er will es nicht wahrhaben, darum wehrt er alles ab. „Ich lasse nicht zu dass er Dich anfasst!" Harry´s Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar. Bei seinem Schwur ballte er seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten dass seine Nägel ihn ins Fleisch schnitten. Er würde einen Weg finden Hermine zu Verstand zu bringen, und Ron sollte ihm dabei helfen.

~v~

Nach Harry´s verbalem Durchfall zog sich Snape in seine Räume zurück. Doch kaum hatte er den Raum betreten meldete ihm sein 6. Sinn das er nicht allein war. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab durchsuchte er alle Räume, als eine Bewegung vor dem Kamin ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

„Stu..." brach er ab, als er den Eindringling als Hermine erkannte. _Warum war sie nicht im Unterricht? Wieso wachte Sie nicht auf? Hatte Potter etwa...? Nein, Severus schüttelte den Gedanken ab, es war zu wenig Zeit. _Sie wirkte auch entspannt, einen Angriff konnte er also erstmal ausschließen. Er trat an das Sofa um sie wecken, entdeckte dann die Phiole. Das war keiner seiner Tränke,... das ist Gin!

Fassungslos vor Zorn über solchen Unsinn riss er Hermine an ihren Schultern und schüttelte sie. Ihre Augenlider flatterten, sie stöhnte unter seiner unsanften Berührung, und wachte schließlich auf. Ihre Augen waren geweitet in Schock, sie sah Snape an aber durch ihn durch; mit ihren Fäusten schlug sie gegen seine Brust, ihre Schreie waren Tränenerstickt.

„Nein, nein geh weg von mir! Hör auf! Bitte.." Snape griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie so fest er konnte. „Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Wachen Sie auf! Ms. Granger!..." Hermine hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen und schrie weiter.

„Ms. Granger! ...Hermine.. Hermine sieh mich an, bitte.." Hermine hörte auf sich zu wehren und sah ihn an.

Langsam, als käme sie durch einen Nebel, focusierten sich ihre Augen auf den Mann vor ihr. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. „Sie haben geträumt!" Snape rückte ein Stück zurück und sah sie an. „Wovon haben Sie geträumt? War es wieder..?" Er beendete den Satz nicht. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Es war nicht Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht er es war, er kam auf mich zu, hatte eine Waffe. Er ergriff mich und wollte mich mit ihm ziehen." Dann schaute sie auf ihre Hände, ihre Handgelenke immernoch in Snape´s Griff.

Dieser folgte ihrem Blick und ließ sie umgehend loß. „Ein Albtraum, Ms. Granger, zweifellos verursacht durch den vollkommen unangebrachten Alkoholgenuß! Wer hat Ihnen diese Phiole gegeben?" seine Stimme war eiskalt, ohne jedes Zeichen von Mitgefühl. _Da war er wieder. Der Mann vor dem sich die restliche Schule fürchtete – war das eine Lehrer-Sache oder hatte er heute morgen wirklich Drogen genommen?_ Hermine beschloß dass es unklug wäre ihm nicht zu antworten. „Mdme. Pomfrey." sagte sie zögernd. „ Sie meinte es würde mir helfen zu schlafen." Auf seine hochgezogene Aubenbraue hin began sie zu erklären:"Heute morgen wurden die wurden die amtlichen Anträge gebracht. 6 waren es bei mir. Ich hatte alle, bis auf den letzten geöffnet – ich wusste es war...er war von Ihnen. Ich dachte es wäre besser diesen nicht in der großen Halle zu öffnen, doch Ron kam mir zuvor": Sie sah nicht wie die Hand des Tränkemeisters zu seinem Zauberstab wanderte, sein Blick war unergründlich wie immer. „Er machte eine riesige Szene, und am Ende sah ich mich von Ron, Harry und Ginny konfrontiert. Und dann..." sie schloß kurz die Augen, schluckte und atmete tief ein. „dann erzählte Harry allen das ich die Nacht hier verbracht habe. Er glaubt das wir das neue Gesetzt ausnutzen um ungestört Sex haben zu können."

„Ich nehme an," sprach Snape ohne eine merkbare Gefühlsregung „das das restliche Team um Potter seinen Worten natürlich nur all zu gern glaubt? Ich gehe nicht davon aus dass Sie von einer der anderen Parteien Beistand zu erwarten haben, ist das korrekt?"

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an. _Warum blieb er so ruhig? Der Snape den sie kannte hätte bei einer solchen Unterstellung den betreffenden sicher ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext. Was ist hier los? Oder war es am Ende gar... _„Sie wussten es. Nicht wahr? Woher...?"

„Ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit Mr. Potter´s indiskutablem Verhalten in der letzten Stunde." Wut loderte in Hermines Augen auf. „Was hat dieser Idiot getan" Ihre Stimme war fordernd, ihre Aggression deutlich unterstreichend. Für einen Moment überlegte er ihr mit einer schnippischen Antwort ihren Platz zu weisen, das sie nicht in der Position war Fragen zu stellen – dann kalkulierte sein Verstand schnell dass er jetzt mit einem geschickten Schachzug Harry Potter einen seiner treuen Freunde rauben konnte - und setzte seinen Plan umgehend um.

„Mr. Potter hielt es für eine gute Idee während des Unterichts sich Gedanken über eine körperliche Vereinigung zwischen ihnen und mir zu machen..." Hier setzte er eine bewusste Pause ein."...Und diese mit der Klasse zu teilen!"

Hermine´s Herz verkrampfte sich bei seinen Worten. „Das bedeutet dass es jetzt die gesamte Schule weiß..!" Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Sie ließ sich zurück auf die Kissen sinken, plötzlich drehte sich alles um sie. _Wie konnte Harry das tun? Er weiß doch wie dringend ich Schutz vor diesem Gesetz brauche, ich hab ihm doch alles erklärt! Verdammt was soll das? Warum kann er es nicht verstehen?_

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Severus betrachtete sie, sah sie genau an, als sähe er sie zum ersten mal. Sie hatte sich verändert, doch er konnte nicht sagen wie, oder was. Sicher, sie war eine junge Frau geworden, doch das war es nicht. _Vielleicht war es doch zuviel verlangt von einem Kind einen Mann wie ihn zu heiraten. Ihr wurde viel aufgeladen, das Gesetz, die unfreiwillige Heirat, Erwachsen werden in ihrem Alter – das drehte die Welt auf den Kopf und man musste trotzdem eine klare Sicht behalten._ Eine schadenfrohe Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte _Severus, ich glaube du wirst weich_. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein, sie musste selbst damit klarkommen. Ihm hatte ja auch keiner geholfen. _Dann willst du also dass sie so wird wie Du?_

"Nein..." sagte er, ehe ihm bewusst wurde dass er es ausgesprochen hatte. Hermine erhob sich und sah ihn fragend an „Was meinen Sie?" Doch Snape hatte blitzschnell seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt „Freundlicher Weise hatte Mr. Potter es unterlassen Ihren Namen zu nennen. Doch ich bin sicher in spätestens 2 Tagen weiß es wirklich jeder."


	10. Chapter 10

Es wurde wie Snape es Prophezeit hatte – an jeder Ecke munkelte man über diejenige die es wohl mit diesem Ekelpaket getrieben habe und wer es wohl sein könnte – natürlich nur eine Slytherin, etwas anderes kam nicht in Frage. Allerdings was - zumindest bei den weiblichen Slytherin's etwas anders. Zwar stellte man auch hier Spekulationen über den Namen der Person an, jedoch stand hier die Eifersucht im Vordergrund. Hermine war froh dass niemend ahnte wer wirklich gemeint war, gleichzeitig fühlte sie einen immensen Drang den – zumindest in diesem Punkt – eindeutig unschuldigen Zaubertrankmeister zu verteidigen. „Wisst ihr," sagte sie als sie auf der Tribüne stand und zum ersten Mal gelangweilt von einem Quidditch-Spiel war; zu einer Gruppe Schüler die sich erneut eifrigst mit dem Thema beschäftigten „Vielleicht hat Harry nur wieder mal einen Haß auf Prof. Snape – wir alle wissen doch genau wie sehr er ihn hasst. Ich bin mir sicher er hat sich da was ausgedacht, und ich glaube nicht das Prof. Snape jemals einer Schülerin zu nahe treten würde – und Ihr auch nicht wenn ihr ehrlich seid!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Spielfeld, Harry als Sucher wie immer umjubelt, drehte sie sich mit um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule – sie hatte noch immer ihren Eltern nicht geschrieben, die Trauung sollte morgen sein und – ob sie wollte oder nicht – sie musste heute noch zu ihnen. Ganz still hoffte sie das ihre Eltern ihr ohne Frage beistehen würden, doch eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte _Das wird übel..._

Für lange Vorreden blieb nicht viel Zeit, sie sollte in einer Stunde apparieren, Dumbeldore wollte ihre Nachricht vorausschicken bevor sie das Gelände verlies, um Mr. und Mrs. Granger zumindest auf den Besuch ihrer Tochter „Hinzuweisen", wie er es ausdrückte. Also fasste sich Hermine so kurz wie möglich.:

_**Liebe Mum, lieber Dad, **_

_**ich bin in einer Stunde bei Euch, freue mich sehr Euch zu sehen.**_

_**Hermine**_

_**P.S: Bringe einen Freund mit.**_

So, dachte sie, das muss reichen. Sie lief von Dumbledore´s Büro hinunter in Richtung der Kerker und stieß auf halbem Weg mit Harry zusammen. Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf ihren beiden Gesichtern wieder, und nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens begann Harry..: H..H..Hermin-ne, es..es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich hab überreagiert...Bitte...sprich wieder mit mir."

Hermine schluckte schwer, sie fühlte sich als ob ein fetter Kloß aus irgendetwas sehr zähem in ihrer Kehle stecken würde und sich verzweifelt dagegen wehrte, geschluckt zu werden. „Was Du getan hast, Harry, war grausam, unfair und ich weiß nicht ob ich Dir jemals verzeihen kann. Wie konntest Du das nur tun? Ist Dir denn nicht klar das wenn Severus etwas passiert, ich diesen Monstern ausgeliefert bin?" Harry´s Blick senkte sich langsam auf seine Füße. In all seinem Haß, in all seinem Missgunst und dem Neid den in sich geschürt hatte, hatte er allmählich seine Gefühle für seine Freundin begraben. Er hatte ihre Rolle in diesem Spiel einfach vergessen – vergessen das es nur um ihretwillen geschehen würde, und sich in seinem Racheplan gesuhlt. Als er sie so vor sich sah, mit eingefallenen Wangen, Schatten unter ihren Augen und einem Blick, der feste Entschlossenheit wiederspiegelte, rührte sich etwas in ihm. Ein Gefühl das immer da gewesen war, das er nur ignoriert hatte.

„Harry ich brauche nicht noch einen Feind – ich bitte Dich, Deinen Haß auf ihn nicht auf mich zu übertragen – und ihn zu begraben, denn ich brauche Dich als Freund." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich um und lief weiter hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Dort angekommen, zog sie sich ein paar frische Sachen an und brachte ihr äußeres in Ordnung. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie war zufrieden: Sie trug Slipper mit leichtem Absatz, dunkle Strumpfhose, einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und leichte rote Bluse, ihre Sweaterjacke lag auf ihrem Arm. Ihr Zauberstab steckte in einer Rockfalte – schließlich war sie nicht mehr minderjährig und durfte ihn – wenn nötig - offiziell benutzen. So gerüstet trat sie vor der großen Halle auf das Gelände, ihr Herz klopfte so laut dass sie meinte man müsste es hören können. Schließlich erreichte sie den Platz von wo aus sie apparieren sollte – Snape wartete bereits. „Sind Sie soweit?" seine Stimme klang leicht gelangweilt, mit einer Spur Gereiztheit. „Ja, Professor." Ihre Stimme war leise, die Angst und Unruhe in ihr entgingen ihm keineswegs. _Da muss sie jetzt durch, ich werde ihr nicht alles abnehmen. _Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm verschwanden sie aus der Sicht. _Aber Du würdest es gerne _piepste wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf – warum verdammt klang sie so extrem nach Dumbledore?

„Hast Du den Tisch gedeckt? Sie wird jeden Augenblick hier sein!" nervös schaute Helen Granger aus dem Küchenfenster hinaus auf den Gehweg, der ohne die Anwesenheit von Hermine eine alltäglichen Anblick bot. „Das hast Du mich doch schon 3 Mal gefragt – ja, habe ich. Es wird schon nichts schlimmes sein, jetzt setz´ Dich bitte hin." George Granger brummte hinter seiner Zeitung hervor. Auch er war wegen des Schreibens seiner Tochter beunruhigt, doch er wollte es seiner Frau nicht zeigen – das hätte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Hermine war noch nie mitten im Schuljahr wieder nach Hause gekommen, da musste etwas dahinter stecken. Helen strich ein letztes Mal das weiße Tischtuch glatt, das sie in aller Eile noch gebügelt hatte, legte Kaffeelöffel und Kuchengabeln gerader und setzte sich – endlich – neben ihren Mann auf das Sofa. In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür. George stand auf, wurde dabei aber fast von seiner Frau umgerissen die zur Tür stürmte und sie Aufriss. Verwirrt starrte sie auf den großen, in schwarz gekleideten Mann neben ihrer kleinen Tochter..

Hermines Hand krallte sich in den Arm ihres Begleiters als sie ihn im Apparierwirbel zu verlieren glaubte. Dann, genau so plötzlich wie es begann, war es vorbei und Hermine strauchelte. Blitzschnell legte sich ein Arm um ihre Taille und bewarte sie so vor einem Sturz. Snape zog seinen Arm wieder zurück und fauchte nach wenigen Sekunden ein leises „passen Sie besser auf!". Hermine aber war sich sicher, in seinem Blick zuerst so etwas wie Besorgnis gesehen zu haben.

„Natürlich, Professor. .. Danke." Hermine strich sich über die Kleidung und schritt den Gehweg hoch zur Haustür ihrer Eltern, drehte sich dann noch einmal um und sah ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann ins Gesicht. „Professor, ich weiß welches Opfer sie für mich bringen – oder auch wegen mir. Ich bin Ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür, und werde niemals willentlich etwas tun was Sie in Misskredit bringen könnte. Um ein letzes muß ich Sie jedoch noch bitten." „Und was wäre das?" seine Stimme war etwas rauh, er bemühte sich um einen scharfen Ton doch es gelang ihm nicht all zu gut – er hatte angenommen das sie den Handel und alles was damit verbunden war für selbstverständlich angenommen hatte. Ihre Worte berührten ihn tief. „Morgen werden wir verheiratet sein. Es wird auffallen wenn wir uns nicht beim Vornamen nennen und weiter Formell ansprechen." Sie holte tief Luft und legte ihre Hand zitternd auf seine Brust. „Bitte nenn mich Hermine." Seine Hand hob er langsam bis er ihre Hand auf seinem Brustkorb erreicht hatte, umschloß sie und zog sie ohne Hast von sich weg. Seine Antwort war ein Nicken – und etwas in seinem Blick verriet ihr das sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte – oder doch genau richtig? ;)

Entschlossen drehte sich Hermine um und betätigte den Klingelknopf. Sie konnte hören wie jemand zur Tür rannte, und eine Sekunde später schaute sie in das zuerst freudig strahlende, dann sehr verwirrt blickende Gesicht ihrer Mutter, ihr Vater stand direkt hinter ihr. Beider Augen waren auf den finster blickenden Mann gerichtet, der direkt hinter Hermine stand.

So standen sie für einen Moment, bis George als erster seine Stimme wieder fand. „Bitte, kommt herein, wir wollen doch nicht dass Ihr hier festwachst, nicht wahr?" mit einem verlegenen Lachen bat er die beiden ins Haus.

„Oh, Mum, wie gut, ich kann den Kaffee schon riechen, bekommen wir eine Tasse?" Hermine stürmte an ihrer Mutter vorbei, warf ihre Jacke über einen Stuhl und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Severus, nicht aufgefordert ihrem Beispiel zu folgen, blieb stehen und ergriff die ihm von George Granger dargebotene Hand. „George Granger, Dds, und das ist meine Frau Helen. – Sie sind also ein Freund meiner Tochter? - Hermine, wo bleiben deine Manieren, warum stellst du uns Deinen Begleiter nicht vor?" Verlegen erhob sich Hermine – natürlich, sie musste ihn vorstellen, das war nur höflich; und doch hatte sie im ersten Moment ein Drang zur Flucht übermannt.

„Mum, Dad – dies ist Prof. Snape." „Professor?"Helen zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie unterrichten? Wo?" „Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke.." „Oh Schatz das hast du doch auch, das ist sowas wie Chemie nicht wahr? Wie heisst Dein Lehrer in Hogwarts nochmal?" Helen hatte sich fragend an Hermine gewendet. „Prof. Snape ist mein Lehrer. Könnten wir uns jetzt bitte setzen? Ich rieche Deinen wunderbaren Kaffee."

Hermine setzte sich erneut auf das Sofa, Snape neben ihr, ihre Eltern setzten sich gegenüber auf zwei bequeme Sessel. Der Kaffee wurde ausgeschenkt, Snape lehnte das Angebot dankend ab; Hermine aber genoß jeden einzelnen Schluck. Mehr noch, sie suchte hinter ihrer Tasse Schutz. Doch es half nichts, sie mussten es sagen. Ok, besser vorsichtig beginnen..: „Also, warum wir hier sind, Ihr wisst doch noch dass ich Euch erzählt habe, wie ich in der dritten Klasse einen Zeitumkehrer nutzen durfte um alle meine Fächer zu schaffen. In der magischen Welt, bedingt durch das zusätzliche halbe Jahr das dadurch entstanden ist, bin ich jetzt volljährig."

George ergänzte was ihm dazu einfiel: „Das bedeutet Du kannst jetzt uneingeschränkt Magie verwenden in Eurer Welt, aber wozu der Besuch? Ich meine, das hättest Du uns doch auch schreiben können." Hermine atmete tief ein: „Das ich jetzt Erwachsen bin bedeutet auch das ich gewisse Entscheidungen ohne Erlaubnis treffen kann." „Hermine was soll das heißen?" Helen´s Augen weiteten sich in böser Vorahnung. „Mum, Dad, ich werde heiraten!..."

Helen sprang entsetzt auf, George blieb, plötzlich sehr blass, auf seinem Platz sitzen.„Was soll das heißen? Willst Du etwa...diesen Kerl? Er ist so alt wie Dein Vater, um Gottes Willen! Und Sie!" Helen richtete ihren Zorn jetzt gegen Snape „wie lange geht das schon so? Das ist Kindesmissbrauch, sie Pädophiler …!" „MUM! hör auf, bitte, laß uns doch in Ruhe reden!" Hermine war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, Snape stand neben ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Setzt! euch hin, Alle!" George, noch immer Leichenblaß, hatte leise, aber in scharfem Ton gesprochen. Helen, erschrocken durch die ungewohnte Arte wie er sprach, folgte widerwillig. Auch Hermine, und mit ihr Snape, setzten sich wieder. „Was", fuhr er fort, „soll das bitte heissen, Du heiratest? Wie kommst Du auf diese Idee?" „Es...schien mir vernünftig zu sein." Hermine fand endlich zu ihrem gewohnt-logischem Denken zurück. „Aber Du hast uns geschrieben das er ein fürchterlicher Mensch wäre, und wie sehr Du und Deine Freunde ihn fürchten!" Helen´s Stimme klang klagend, fast flehend; Severus hob auf die Worte nur leicht eine Augenbraue an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm dies wirklich missfiel. „Das war in der ersten Klasse, Mum, ich bin erwachsen geworden, und habe gelernt ihn aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen.." _Ach ja? „_Und was ich sah gefiel mir." ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. _Charmante kleine Lügnerin... _Hermine blickte Snape in seine dunklen Augen und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab solange sie sprach. „Er ist Meister der Zaubertränke, niemand ist auf diesem Gebiet besser als er. Er hat mir, Harry und Ron mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet seit wir an der Schule waren, aber, das war es nicht was ich sah. Er hat einen wunderbaren Sinn für Humor. Wir können uns über so vieles unterhalten, und er ist nicht genervt wenn ich in meiner Freizeit ein Buch lesen will das keine Bilder hat – das haben meine Freunde nie ihm fand ich Verständnis. Viele haben Angst vor ihm, ich empfinde nur tiefen Respekt. Ich gehöre an seine Seite...ich weiß es einfach. Und durch das neue Gesetz -" „Welches Gesetz?" fiel hier George ein, der bisher ruhig und aufmerksam zugehört hatte, ganz im Gegenteil zu Helen, die unaufhörlich vor sich her murmelte „Sie ruiniert sich ihr Leben, sie wird schwanger werden und zuhause verkümmern!"

„Ein neu erlassenes Gesetz das Muggelgeborene Hexen im heiratsfähigen zwingt, sich an einen reinblütigen Zauberer zu binden – eine Zwangsheirat wenn Sie so wollen. Das Gesetz sieht vor das jede davon betroffene Hexe 5 Angebote von heiratsfähigen Hexern bekommt, aus denen sie innerhalb einer Woche einen Ehemann erwählen muss. Die Bindung muss innerhalb einer weiteren Woche nach der Auswahl stattfinden, andernfalls wird vom Ministerium ein anderer Partner für die Hexe gewählt." Snape sprach, als würde er seiner Klasse einen Trank beschreiben – seine Stimme hatte wieder etwas hypnotisches, und sogar Helen spürte eine plötzliche Gänsehaut aufkommen. George hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, er fand den großen Mann neben seiner Tochter sogar ein wenig sympatisch. „Erklären Sie mir, Professor, was soll dieses grausame Gesetz bezwecken?" „Das Ministerium rechtfertigt das so: die Qualität des magischen Blutes in Reinblütigen Familien hat rapide abgenommen, das bedeutet dass immer weniger Magiefähige Kinder geboren werden. Das beruht auf der Tatsache das Reinblütige Familien immer nur unter einander Partner suchten, und da s wiederum führte über die Jahrhunderte zu der Situation wie sie heute ist. Diese Zwangsehen sollen bewirken das frisches Blut in die Linien kommt, und wieder magische Nachkommen gezeugt werden." George nickte langsam, er begann allmählich das Ausmaß dieses Wahnsinns zu begreifen. „Hast Du deine Angebote bereits bekommen, Hermine?" fragte er leise, Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Hermine nickte. „Severus hat umgehend um mich geworben, und ich habe zugestimmt. Unsere Bindung wird morgen sein, und ich hoffe das Ihr beide dort sein werdet."

„Dann tun Sie das um meine Tochter zu schützen?" George sah Snape in die Augen, dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ja." „Wird Hermine ihre Schule beenden und studieren können?" „Ich werde ihr helfen ihre Ziele zu erreichen." Einen Moment sah er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn nachdenklich an, dann wandte er sich zu seiner Frau. „Helen, unsere Tochter heiratet. Und wir werden Sie unterstützen." Ein weiterer Schwall von Tränen schoß aus Helen´s Augen, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in George´s Hemd.

Snape sah Hermine an, sich fragend warum sie all das über ihn gesagt hatte – hatte sie es ehrlich gemeint? Niemand hatte je so von ihm gesprochen. War es eine Geschichte die sie ihren Eltern erzählt hatte nur um ihre Entscheidung zu erklären?

„Wir müssen aufbrechen, Hermine" sprach er und ergriff im Aufstehen ihre Hand. „Dr´s. Granger, es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich werde Ihren Transport nach Hogwarts morgen vorbereiten." Zum Abschied reichte er beiden förmlich die Hand. „Müsst ihr wirklich schon gehen?" schniefte Helen unter ihrem Taschentuch hervor. „Ich fürchte wir haben keine Zeit mehr, bitte haben Sie hierfür Verständnis, wir haben heute noch einiges zu erledigen." Hermine sah zu Snape hoch, der sie um eineinhalb Köpfe überragte „Wieder apparieren? Mir ist noch ganz schwummerig deswegen." „Ich habe den Hauskamin an das Flohnetzwerk anschliessen lassen für unsere Rückkehr, das sollte angenehmer für Dich sein." während er sprach, griff er in seinen Umhang und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver heraus, das im Kamin sofort für grüne Flammen sorgte. Mit einem letzten Gruß an die Grangers, legte er Hermine eine Hand um die Taille und zog sie mit sich in die Flammen.

Hermine schaute sich um. Es war nicht sehr hell, dafür aber sehr voll und laut. „Was machen wir denn im tropfenden Kessel? Ich dachte wir kehren ins Schloß zurück?" „Einkaufen" sagte er, seufzte und schob sie auf den Hinterhof hinaus.


	11. Chapter 11

Ein etwas erschöpft wirkender Tränkemeister schob Hermine durch die Winkelgasse, bis hin zu einem Geschäft, das Hermine noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Mehrere elegante Roben waren im Schaufenster zu erkennen; einen Namen aber suchte Hermine vergebens. Wortlos schritt Severus an ihr vorbei und (ganz Gentleman) öffnete für sie die Tür.

Eine ältliche Dame eilte Hermine entgegen und bestürmte sie gleich mit jener dezenten Aufdringlichkeit, die nur noch gutem Verkaufspersonal eigen ist.

„Wunderschönen guten Tag, junge Dame. Womit darf ich Ihnen dienen? Eine Robe für das Schulfest, vielleicht?" „ich, ähm... also ich glaube ich brauche etwas … also, naja, ich brauche ein Kleid, oder so etwas" murmelte Hermine, die keine Ahnung hatte was man in der magischen Welt und Brautkleid verstehen würde. „Für welchen Anlass soll es denn sein? Ich hätte hier traumhafte Roben für Schulfeste, dieses zarte Rosa hier haben wir ganz neu herein bekommen". _Rosa, warum nicht gleich rot und gold?_ Die Lippen des Lehrers kräuselte sich leicht, angewidert von dem schrillen Farbton der ihm die Netzhaut zu verätzen drohte.

Die junge Braut konnte sich ob des Farbtones nicht sonderlich begeistern. „Nein, Danke, ich mag Rosa nicht sehr. Was können Sie mir für eine Hochzeit empfehlen?"

„Oh, sie sind Brautjungfer, ja dafür habe ich hier wunderschöne Roben, sie sind dezent in weiß gehalten, damit die Braut nicht .. untergeht...Sie verstehen?" mit diesen Worten drängte sie Hermine an einen Kleiderständer, der mit ausladenden, sehr stark berüschten Magierroben behängt war. Sie sahen aus wie Puppenkleider. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich unangenehm bedrängt und schob den Ständer unsanft von sich weg. :"Nein, hören Sie, ich will sowas nicht. Ich möchte ein Brautkleid, für mich, jetzt. Kein Rosa, kein Pink und auf gar kein Fall weiß. Können Sie mir etwas anbieten?"

„Ja, mh, natürlich, bitte hier entlang" bat die etwas überfahrene Verkäuferin und wies Hermine den Weg in die hinteren Räume. Severus, ein klein wenig Stolz auf seine zukünftige Braut, folgte den beiden – sicherheitshalber, natürlich. Neugierig war er nicht. Zumindest nur ein bisschen …...Und kam gerade Rechtzeitig dazu, als die ältere Frau Hermine in eine goldene Robe stecken wollte – Hermine wehrte sich beinah wie ein Katze die baden soll, und riss der Frau die Robe aus den Händen. „...Auch...kein...Gold" keuchte sie, die in der schmalen Ecke des Raumes kaum noch Luft bekommen hatte. „Wissen Sie was? Ich schaue mich einfach um, das geht wahrscheinlich schneller" So anstrengend hatte sie das nicht erwartet, und fragte sich ob Snape wusste was kommen würde als er sie dorthin brachte, und deswegen so gegrinst hatte. Sie schob ein Kleid nach dem anderen – Roben fand sie ganz scheußlich, zur Seite bis sie vor einem bestickten Kleid halt machte. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hüpfte Hermine zurück in die Umkleide.

„Also wirklich, Sir, ihre Tochter könnte sich ruhig etwas angemessener verhalten. Überhaupt, in diesem Alter zu heiraten, was sind dass für neue Moden?" die geschwätzige Dame war, in der Hoffnung der Vater würde seine Tochter zurechtweisen, zu dem großen dunkel gekleidetem Man gelaufen, und nahm Severus somit die Sicht als Hermine ihren „Treffer" auswählte.

„Läuft das Geschäft gut?" fragte Snape statt einer Antwort.

„Oh, ja, durchaus, Sir. Es gibt derzeit eine große Nachfrage an Brautroben, und wir.."

„Auch Stammkundschaft?" Snape unterbrach ihren Redeschwall.

„Nun, ähm, Momentan leider nicht. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen dass es jemanden gibt, der bei Ihnen zweimal einkauft!"sprach er, drehte sich ab und ging zur Kabine in der Hermine noch steckte. „Bist du dann fertig?" Hermine, nur den Kopf herausstreckend und darauf bedacht, ihr Kleid nicht zu zeigen.

„Gut ich warte draussen" sprachs und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Im vorbeigehen sagte er der Verkäuferin „Die Rechnung geht auf mich, Prof. Snape, Hogwarts" und verliess den Laden. Hermine trat mit ihrer Wahl an die Theke.

„Darf es sonst noch etwas sein, junge Dame?" Der Ton der Verkäuferin war deutlich abgekühlt, und Hermine war froh dort heraus zu kommen. „Ihr Vater möchte dass ich die Rechnung an ihn schicke. Es ist eindeutig woher Sie ihr Verhalten haben!"

Hermine, das Kleid in einer Tasche und die Hand an der Tür, blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Er ist nicht mein Vater. Er ist mein Mann!" mit diesen Worten ließ sie die sprachlose Frau allein im Laden zurück.

Wieder im Schloss angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege; Hermine lief so schnell sie konnte hinunter in den Kerker, Severus durfte ja schließlich das Kleid nicht sehen. Snape jedoch ging zu Dumbledore. Vor der riesigen Gargoyle-Figur angekommen, lente er sich erschöpft an die Wand – er musste den Urvater aller Kopfschmerzen haben. „Ich weiß das Passwort nicht, Albus laß´ mich rein!" Die Figur gab den Eingang frei und einen Augenblick später fand er sich in Dumbledore´s Büro wieder.

„Nun, ich nehme an es ist alles zur Zufriedenheit gelaufen?" schmatzte Dumbledore, der sich gerade ein Bonbon genehmigt hatte. „Setz´Dich, mein Junge."

Severus, die Aufforderung ignorierend, erwiderte:" Drs. Granger haben ihre Unterstützung zugesagt. Ich werde sie morgen früh über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts bringen." _Wenn ich mich setze, komme ich hier nicht mehr raus..!_

„Wird für die Zeremonie morgen noch etwas benötigt? Ein Kleid für Miss Granger? Ringe? Was ziehst Du an, Severus?" _:) ne Menge Idioten_

„... Nein, es ist alles erledigt" sagte er, und wusste gleichzeitig das er nicht aufgeben würde.

„Wirklich? Nimm ein Zitronenbonbon" er reichte Severus die Schale mit den Munchies.

„Danke, nein." _Wer braucht schon Karies?_

„Etwas anderes, vielleicht?"

_E605? _"Ich benötige nichts, Danke."

„Du solltest wissen, das bei einem solchen Anlass die äußere Erscheinung sehr wichtig ist, Severus...Ich könnte Dir bei der Auswahl helfen...?"

_Damit ich aussehe wie Du?_

„Guten Abend, Sir!" ein leichtes Nicken, und Snape verlies das Büro so schnell er konnte – ohne das es wie eine Flucht aussah. In seinem Labor mischte er sich die Zutaten für ein starkes Schmerzmittel zusammen.

Hermine hatte ihr Kleid ausgepackt und, damit es nicht verknittern konnte; es an den für sie bereitgestellten Kleiderschrank gehängt und es vorsichtshalber unsichtbar gehext. Nein, sie war nicht abergläubig... nur vorsichtig, schließlich... weiß man ja nie..

Fast 2 Stunden saß sie auf der Kante ihres Bettes, den Blick auf das nun unsichtbare Kleid gerichtet.

Was war los mit ihr? Warum freute sie sich auf morgen? Und warum fühlte es sich so richtig an, sie hatte doch keine Wahl gehabt? Der Mann hasste sie, oft genug hat er es bewiesen und sie seine Verachtung spüren lassen. Heute war er so ganz anders gewesen; als wäre es nicht der selbe Mann.

War es vielleicht gar nicht sie die er hasste? Er hatte sie nie schlecht behandelt wenn sie alleine war. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihr klar wohin seine Abneigung wirklich ging. Aber warum? Plötzlich fiel ihr das Bild ein, das sie in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen wurden weit. Ja, jetzt machte das alles einen Sinn. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie einen seltsamen Stich im Herzen...

Severus saß in seinem Klassenzimmer und ging die Schularbeiten der letzten Tage durch. Zumindest versuchte er es; seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages zurück. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. ~v~_Du denkst an Hermine~v~ _Das tue ich nicht! Er konnte noch immer ihre Worte hören, was sie in ihm sah. _~v~ Gib es doch einfach zu, Das Mädchen ist Dir nicht egal~v~ _ Ich was nicht was Du meinst! _~v~ Sicher, dann war es Dir wohl äusserst unangenehm als sie sich beim apparieren an Dich klammerte? Wem willst Du hier was vormachen? ICH BIN DU! ~v~_

Snape legte die Feder zur Seite und massierte die Stelle zwischen den Augen. Eines hatte er ihr noch nicht gesagt. Es gab einen Zusatz zu dem Gesetz, eine Klausel. Nein, morgen war noch genug Zeit darüber zu reden, immerhin hatten sie 2 Tage um … Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ging in seine Wohnung. _~v~ Eigentlich gehst Du zu Hermine~v~ _plapperte die Stimme erneut los. „Halt endlich den Mund!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hermine wartete lange vergeblich auf Severus, bis sie sich selbst für zu müde erklärte und zu Bett ging. Bevor sich ihre Gedanken in der Mattigkeit des Schlafs verloren, bemerkte sie noch dass sie hier, in seinem Reich, seinem Bett, seiner Nähe; völlig entspannt und Angstlos war. Die schrecklichen Nächte davor erschienen wie die Schatten einer Erinnerung. Hier, umgeben von seiner Aura, war der sicherste Ort der Welt. Hermine bemerkte nicht mehr, wie sie in den Schlaf glitt.

Lange stand er vor seinem Bett und sah sie an. Sie war wirklich schön, nein ein Kind war sie lange nicht mehr. Wann war sie erwachsen geworden? Warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt?Gedankenverloren strich er über das Mal auf seinem Arm. Seine Gefühle für diese junge Frau waren stark, viel stärker als damals. Nein, sie würde er nicht verlieren, der dunkle Lord würde sie nicht auch noch bekommen. Einmal hatte er vertraut, einmal zu oft, und er bereute es jeden Tag seitdem. Nein, diesmal würde er kämpfen, und gewinnen, zu welchem Preis auch immer. Eine seltsame Ruhe durchströmte Severus, es brauchte eine Weile bis er erkannte was es war. Er hatte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, einen Grund. Einen Grund zu leben, zu kämpfen, vielleicht auch zu sterben.

Sanft strich er Hermine eine dicke Strähne weichen, dunklen Haars aus dem Gesicht und legte seine Lippen auf ihre zu einem zarten Kuss.

_**Der Tag der Trauung **_oder auch **_Umbridge´s Torheit_**

Hermine erwachte an diesem Morgen durch lautes klopfen und rufen. Vor dem Eingang zu Prof. Snape´s Privaträumen herrschte ein Wirrwarr aus Stimmen, die sie unter anderem als die von Molly Weasley identifizierte. Sie rannte zur Tür um einem Wutausbruchs Severus vorzugreifen, musste aber feststellen dass dieser erstens gar nicht da war und zweitens auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin genächtigt haben musste, Decke und Kissen lagen noch da. Sie ließ die Meute herein.

Diese bestand aus Molly und Ginny Weasley, und Mrs. Granger. Gemessen an dem Lärm den diese drei verantaltet hatten um Hermine zu wecken war die nun folgende Stille nahezu beklemmend betreten. Nach kurzer Unterhaltung war folgendes klar: Molly wollte ihr mütterlich zur Seite stehen, Ginny war neugierig auf das Kleid und ihre Mutter wollte einen letzten Versuch wagen, ihre Tochter aus der Magischen Welt zu holen, und sie vor dem wohl schlimmsten Fehler ihres Lebens bewahren.

Molly versuchte Hermine den Ablauf einer Magiertrauung zu schildern während Ginny immer wieder von neuem von Hermines Kleid anfing und ob es ein Kleid oder eine Robe sei, Gryffindor Farben oder nicht; und Helen beinahe minütlich „...großer Schritt ….Rest deines Lebens... alter Mann..." murmelte. Hermines Kopf schien platzen zu wollen. Sie versuchte sich auf Mrs. Weasley´s Worte zu konzentrieren, was ihr aber zunehmend schwerer fiel."Wo werden wir...ich meine, wo findet die Trauung statt?" schaffte sie letztendlich eine Frage an Molly zu richten.

„Soweit ich weiß, wurde ein Raum im 4. Stock dafür eigens her gerichtet. Du wirst aber von Prof. Snape abgeholt." _Severus, _dachte Hermine mit einer Spur der Erleichterung, _wenigstens einen Moment Ruhe. _„Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch, bis dahin?" Weniger als eine halbe Stunde waren noch verblieben, bis es soweit war und aus Ms. Hermine Granger würde Mrs. Hermine Snape werden. Hermine bat ihre Besucher sie nun allein zu lassen, damit sie sich ankleiden und noch einen Moment in sich gehen könne. Widerwillig, aber letztendlich nachgebend, gingen die drei hinaus.

Sie nahm ihr Kleid vom Schrank, gab ihm die Sichtbarkeit zurück, und zog sich aus. Langsam, bedächtig beinahe, ließ sie ihre Kleidung fallen, und schlüpfte in das Gewand. Die Ruhe war wundervoll, legte sich wie ein kühles Tuch um ihre pochenden Schläfen. Hermine betrachtete sich in dem großen Spiegel, der die zwei schweren, alten Kleiderschränke miteinander verband. Es war nahezu perfekt. Die Farbe war von einer inneren Schwere und Ruhe, das Hermine nicht anders konnte als sich darin wohl zu fühlen. Der Schnitt betonte die Kurven ihres Körpers, ihre Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über den breiten Ausschnitt, der gerade genug Haut zeigte um einem bestimmten Tränkemeister seiner sonst so scharfen Zunge zu berauben, jedoch gleichzeitig genug bedeckte, um eben jenen bei Sinnen zu halten. Da bemerkte sie eine Bewegung im Spiegel. Severus stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck deutlichem Begehrens an. Das änderte sich jedoch schnell, als er ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gewahr wurde. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er auf Hermine zu, und reichte ihr wortlos etwas, das in ein schwarzes Tuch eingehüllt war. Neugierig wickelte sie es auf. Es enthielt eine Kette, silbern, in sich gewunden schmiegten sich Schlangen wie ein geflochtener Zopf aneinander, ihre offenen Mäuler, einander zugewandt, hielten einen leuchtenden Smaragd. Auf den Köpfen beider Schlangen prangte eingraviert der feingliedrige Buchstabe „S" .

„Dieses Collier ist ein altes Familienerbstück. Es ist verzaubert. Wenn Du in Gefahr gerätst, berühre den Stein und es bringt Dich zu mir, egal wo Du bist. Du wirst es nur aus freiem Willen ablegen können, kein Zwang oder Fluch kann das ändern." Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Collier von ihren Händen, und legte es ihr um den Hals. Um es zu schließen beugte er sich zu Hermine hinunter, deren Gesicht nun ganz nah vor seinem war. Er unterdrückte den Drang, sie zu Küssen und auf das Bett hinunter zu drücken, um sie ganz sein Eigen zu machen nur mit großer Anstrengung. Sie war so verführerisch, ihre Jugend, ihre Unschuld, ihre Schönheit.

Hermine blieb seine Zurückhaltung nicht verborgen, und reckte den Kopf, auf einen Kuss hoffend. Als er ausblieb sah sie Severus an, dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien mit etwas zu hadern. „Wir müssen gehen" sagte er und sah sie an. „Du bist wunderschön." Er reichte ihr seine Hand und führte sie zum Kamin, einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

Das Zimmer für die Zeremonie musste ein Klassenraum sein, er war sehr groß, hatte viele Fenster, aber nur eine Tür. Kaum hatten Severus und Hermine den Raum betreten, standen sie plötzlich mitten in einem Wald, umgeben von hohen Bäumen, im Zentrum brannte ein weissglühendes Feuer.

Dahinter stand eine alte Priesterin, gehüllt in eine weiße Robe die mit Blättern und Runen bestickt war. Sie trat vor die Flammen, und deutete den beiden vor sie zu treten. Auf dem Boden lagen Blumen, Kräuter, und kurze Bänder verteilt. Die Priesterin hob ihre Arme zum Himmel und sagte, beiden tief in die Augen blickend:

„_Wir haben uns heute, an diesem Ort, zu dieser Stunde, versammelt,  
um gemeinsam mit Severus und Hermine ihre Verbindung zu beschließen." _

„_Oh große Göttin, segne dieses Paar und ihre Liebe zueinander.  
Möge jeder von ihnen ein Leben,  
erfüllt von Gesundheit, Freude, Glück,  
Beständigkeit, Fruchtbarkeit und Liebe führen." _

Dann griff sie in einen Beutel an ihrer Hüfte, nahm etwas Salz heraus und streute je drei Prisen über die Hände der beiden und ihre Köpfe.

„_Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Erde.  
Der fruchtbare Schoß der Göttin  
ist die Basis für das Leben in all seinen Formen und Farben.  
Möge die Erde euch Schutz, Trost und Halt spenden.  
Möget ihr ein fruchtbares Feld vorfinden,  
auf welchem ihr gemeinsam wachsen könnt." _

Ein kräftiger Windstoß umfasste beide, und die alte Priesterin fuhr fort:

„_Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Luft.  
Die Klarheit des flüsternden Windes zeigt und das,  
was wirklich ist.  
Möge die Luft euch die Weisheit schenken euch selbst zu erkennen.  
Mögen die Worte des anderen,  
nicht nur euren Verstand,  
sondern auch euer Herz berühren." _

Severus nahm die Hand seiner Frau und führte sie in die Flammen. Dort blieben sie stehen, und die alte sagte:

„ _Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Feuer.  
Veränderung ist ein fester Bestandteil des Lebens.  
Und so wandeln die lodernden Flammen das was ist,  
in das, was sein soll.  
Möge das Feuer euch mit Stärke, Kraft, Mut und Vitalität segnen.  
Möge eure Liebe auch im Wandel beständig sein." _

Das Feuer erlosch und an seine Stelle trat eine spiegelnde Wasserfläche. Wieder sprach die Priesterin:

„_Ich segne euch mit dem heiligen Element Wasser.  
Die glatte Oberfläche eines Sees zeigt und unser Spiegelbild  
Und ermöglicht es uns in die tiefsten Tiefen unseres selbst zu sehen.  
Möge das Wasser euch Zugang zu euren verborgenen Gefühlen gewähren.  
Möge eure Intuition euch stets den rechten Weg weisen  
und möget ihr auch in schweren Zeiten Verständnis für euren Partner haben." _

Vor den beiden erhoben sich zwei Bänder aus den Blättern und schlangen sich zu einem festen Knoten zusammen.

„_Der Knoten ist gebunden und eure Liebe schützend umwunden." _

Sie reichte zuerst Severus, dann Hermine einen Kelch mit würzigem Wein, und sprach ein letztes Mal:

„_Mit dem Segen der dreifaltigen Einen und des Gehörnten  
Erkläre ich dich, Hermine  
und dich Severus,  
erkläre ich euch,  
zu Mann und Frau,  
solange ihr in Liebe zusammenlebt.  
So soll es sein!" _

Die Priesterin verschwand, sie waren allein; und auf sie regneten tausende Blätter und Blüten herab.

Severus nahm ihre Hand, und streifte ihr einen schmalen, silbernen Ring über. Gleichzeitig sah sie, dass er bereits einen trug. Seine Hände zitterten leicht als er das tat. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme, wie selbstverständlich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, und dann, endlich, endlich; der Kuss den beide so brennend herbei gesehnt hatten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, lösten sie sich von einander, und Severus sagte mit leiser, rauer Stimme: „Wir müssen gehen. Deine Familie wartet draußen." Er reichte ihr seinen Arm, und gemeinsam, nun als Mann und Frau, verließen sie den Raum durch die Tür. Die geknoteten Bänder blieben, im Raum schwebend, zurück..

Jetzt, zum ersten Mal, durfte Mr. Granger seine Tochter sehen. Mit ihm warteten Helen, Molly, Albus, Ginny und Ron. Harry hatte sich geweigert zu kommen. Es war ihr nicht wichtig. Und das ist, was sie sahen:

Hermine trug ein enganliegendes, nach unten weit fließendes Kleid mit durchsichtigen, bestickten Ärmeln, einem breiten, geraden Ausschnitt der ihre Schultern zeigte; in tief dunklem Grün das im Licht silbrig Schimmerte.

Severus trug seine langen Haare im Nacken gebunden, ein schwarzes Hemd mit silbernen Ärmelaufschlägen, eine schmale gerade Hose, ebenfalls schwarz, darüber einen dunkelgrünen Gehrock aus schwerem Samt.

George ging mit schnellen Schritte auf die beiden zu und zog Hermine in seine Arme, küsste ihre Stirn und schaute dann zu Severus hoch, den er kurzerhand auch an sein Herz zog. „Pass gut auf meine kleine auf, versprich es mir!" Dann ließ er sie los, drehte sich abrupt um und ließ einen um seine Fassung ringenden Snape zurück.

Nach den üblichen Höflichkeitsbekundungen verließ die kleine Gesellschaft, angeführt von Dumbledore, gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Snape, die kleine Halle durch einen Korridor, der auf magische Weise mit der großen Halle verbunden sein musste, denn dort kamen sie plötzlich heraus.

Die Halle war zu einem kleinen Festsaal um dekoriert worden, die Flaggen von Slytherin und Gryffindor hingen über einem erhöhten Tisch, davor standen vereinzelt kleinere runde Tische. Hier hatten sich die Gäste versammelt, von denen weder Severus noch Hermine etwas wussten.

Dort waren Remus und Tonks, Mad Eye und McGonnagal, Hagrid und Flitwick, Sirius und sogar – Harry, alle Weasley´s, außer Percy, waren gekommen um heute mit Hermine zu feiern – und nicht wenige, um sie vor Severus zu schützen. Hermine wurde von ihren Freunden bestürmt, während Severus sich mehr und mehr zurück zog. Albus folgte er sicher war, das niemand der Anwesenden ihn hören konnte – wohl wissend, das Snape sonst unter keinen Umständen antworten würde, richtete er das Wort an ihn:

„Ein schönes Collier, das Deine Frau da trägt." Severus zuckte bei diesen Worte unmerklich zusammen. ..._Meine Frau...ja... __**meine**__...! _„Ja, es ist in der Tat schön, nicht wahr? Ich ..hielt es für angebracht, als Zeichen der Familienzugehörigkeit. Natürlich hätte es unter anderen Umständen nie an einem Muggelhals gehangen." Albus schmunzelte. „Ah, das ist es also. Ich dachte schon Du willst Deine junge Frau mit einem magischen Talisman schützen. Natürlich, dumm von mir...!"

Snape spürte plötzlich wie etwas mit sanftem Druck um seine Beine strich – Krummbein. Hermines riesiger Kater saß zu Severus´Füßen, drückte seinen Körper gegen die Beine des Mannes und peitschte wütend mit dem Schwanz. Alarmiert suchte Severus nach Hermine, und fand sie vor den Türen der großen Halle, in einem heftigen Streit mit einer kleinen, rundlichen, rosa gekleideten Person.

„**ER GEHÖRT MIR! SIE DRECKIGES SCHLAMMBLUT; MICH HÄTTE ER HEIRATEN SOLLEN, NICHT SO EIN HäßLICHES; DUMMES KIND WIE SIE. SIE SIND KEINE FRAU FÜR IHN!" **„Wie können Sie es wagen; sie kommen ungebeten zu MEINER Trauung, Sie beleidigen mich und Sie glauben allen Ernstes, ich würde meinen Mann einer so widerlichen Person überlassen, wie Sie?"

„**SIE HABEN MIR DEN MANN WEGGENOMMEN; ICH BRING SIE UM...!" **Wahnsinn starrte Hermine aus den Augen der alten Frau an; sie war völlig von Sinnen. Inzwischen war der ganze Saal verstummt, alle Augen auf die beiden Frauen, kaum einer gewahrte Snape, der hinter Umbridge auftauchte.

„Sie sind wahnsinnig." Umbridge wirbelte herum, und schaute hoch in die Augen des Tränkemeisters. Er umrundete sie, und blieb vor seiner jungen Frau stehen. Umbridge hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in einer Hand, mit der anderen Griff sie nach Severus, versuchte ihn von Hermine weg zu reißen. **„NEIN; DU GEHÖRST ZU MIR! SIE HAT DICH VERHEXT!" **Speichel sprühte aus ihrem Mund **„ABER DU WIRST ES GLEICH VERSTEHEN! AVADA**...Weiter kam sie nicht. Severus hatte Blitzschnell reagiert, seinen Zauberstab auf die alte Frau gerichtet und sie mit einem gezielten STUPOR gegen die Türen der großen Halle geschleudert. Dort blieb sie bewusstlos liegen, während Snape Seile hexte und sie damit fesselte. Mit einem lauten * Klonk * eilte Mad Eye Moody herbei und brachte die bewusstlose Frau aus der Halle.


End file.
